


Living in a Pit

by AmbecaWatson



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dog owner Jared, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Introvert Jensen, M/M, Soap Star Misha, Switching, Vegetarian Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbecaWatson/pseuds/AmbecaWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles' life could be so peaceful. He's living with his best friend, he's great at school and generally life could be perfect, were there not his annoying roommate and her even more annoying boy toy of the month that drive Jensen nuts. He can't stand the guy. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> The banner was done by the amazing [Desirae](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae).

“Hey, anyone know where my freakin' veggie salad is?” Jensen yelled into the hallway.

“No idea, not like I'd eat that garbage,” Rachel yelled back at him, while Jared shuffled into the kitchen, peering into the fridge himself, shrugging when they both gazed at the empty spot were Jensen's bowl had sat peacefully since yesterday evening, but there now was nothing but emptiness.

“I might have,” Jensen heard another voice that made him close his eyes in a strained way and heave out a breath. When he opened them again, he looked accusatory at Jared, who just shrugged. They had this conversation many times and nothing could be done about it. They were stuck and they knew it.

Jensen and Jared had been best friends since school, and when they got accepted into the same college, it wasn't even a question that they were gonna be roomies.

But, what they hadn't anticipated was that the apartments around campus were either too big or too small for them so they ended up having to take on another roommate to be able to afford a place and were pretty desperate about it too, because they'd never be able to finance their rent just by themselves without throwing a third person into the mix.

The first impression the both of them got of Rachel was that she was pretty loud. She had a way of doing everything with more noise than was strictly necessary. She loaded and unloaded the dishwasher with such rapid and harsh movements that every single time they were surprised that the dishes had lived through another stacking and packing away done by her. When it was her turn to clean, she went through the rooms with rapid speed and then spent ten minutes longer on her own room, the smallest room in the entire apartment, while Jared or Jensen got out the mop to clean everything else which she had not caught during her five minute sprint of everything else. 

But that had been in the beginning, over two years ago. These days Rachel hardly cleaned anything, had to be reminded ten times before putting her stuff away and whenever she did clean, both Jensen and Jared knew it was only because she was expecting a visitor.

During the time they had roomed with her, there had been strings of guys meandering into her room, flooding their toilet, driving their water bill onto a record high because they squandered too much water, and stolen countless amount of meals among other things. Rachel's love life was a complete disaster but as with her noise level knowing no bounds, it was the same in her sex life, which was just as loud and boisterous until all of her relationships ultimately failed with a huge, and again loud, screaming match. 

The latest guy, a weird dumbass dork, as Jensen always called him, was the same as everyone else and had been annoying him and Jared for three months already, so they hoped his time was gonna be up shortly. 

He was at their place all day, any day even though he always told them about this soap opera he was starring in, which Jensen had never seen, so he couldn't confirm that he was actually part of it.

And now it seemed like he'd stolen Jensen's food. Again.

“Did you eat it, Misha?”

“I might have done,” the guy obnoxiously smirked at him.

“And why did you do that? Couldn't you just stick to the things marked 'Rachel' in the fridge, but do you actually have to fucking devour all of my food, so when I get home from courses and work,” he emphasised the word to show the stupid guy that some people actually depended on doing their Starbucks shifts, “there's nothing there that they could eat?”

“Dude, relax,” Misha smiled at him sweetly, and Jensen felt his fist itching to wipe that damn grin off his face in a permanent way. “I'll replace it. It just looked so tasty and I was having a bite to of it, and before I knew it, it was all gone.”

“Well, you should fucking replace what you took. And stay out of my stuff from now on,” Jensen scoffed and stalked off into his room, slamming the door on his way. 

He leaned against it in his dark room for a while, calming his breath and pinching the bridge of his nose before he sighed and drew up his backpack, finally turning on the light ten minutes later and unpacked his laptop to set it up on his desk. He was desperately behind on coursework and needed to put in some hours before bed, now thanks to his roommate's latest boy toy, with a grumbling and empty stomach. 

But just when he sat down, pulling up an essay from the e-learning platform, he heard something in Rachel's room fall down with a dull thud. 

“For fuck's sake,” he cursed, raking his hands through his hair viciously and slamming the laptop shut. No way was he get anything done with the amount of noise constantly surrounding him.

Jensen was an introverted person and had suffered from crippling social anxiety in high school. He didn't know if he had had the anxiety due to the fact that he had been bullied, or if the bullying had given him the anxiety in the first place.

These days, he was mostly ok about that and had learned to respect his limits. Leave a party when his social batteries where just empty and he got by fine with going about his day. But after a whole day of talking to classmates, teachers and customers, he just needed to up his battery by some desperately needed quiet time. But with his annoyingly loud roommate and her dumbass of a hole stuffer, that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

Jensen flinched about his harsh thoughts as soon as he'd thought them. The guy wasn't all that bad. Not if he'd stop smoking in their apartment even though he knew that Jensen had been trying to quit for over a year, or if he'd stop just being there all the time, or stop stealing the food he'd looked forward to eating, or just-

His thoughts were interrupted by a quiet knock on his door: “Hey, sweet cheeks. I didn't know everything you used for that salad, but I got a collection of veggies for you. And I stopped by that place that does shawarmas down on main street. I got you one with fried eggplant instead of meat, cause I know you like that. And since we're having that, I thought you might like to watch the avengers too. Rachel is just now setting it up in the living room.”

“Thanks,” Jensen took the food wrapped in aluminium foil from Misha, feeling even more guilty about his harsh thoughts towards the guy. He was pretty ok if he wanted to be, so in the next second he found himself agreeing to watch the movie with them in spite of his need for rest.

He regretted it within five minutes, because it was fucking obvious that neither Misha nor Rachel had a clue about the movie, or the comics. 

“Where is Bucky? Isn't he in this one?” Rachel asked after a minute.

“No, this is the one where Loki is the main villain.”

“Ah, that's ok. He's hot too.”

Jensen and Jared looked at each other, rolling their eyes about her stupidity. But Misha's constant questions were actually worse, because they were complicated and needed lengthy answers about the whole backstory of the movie and for some reason it was always Jensen who had to answer them because Misha was perched at his elbow and gave him his undivided attention.

“Wait,” he actually had to pause the movie when Misha asked him for a run down of the Chitauri and motives for joining forces with Loki and Jensen couldn't think about that with the movie playing loudly in the background because whenever Rachel had her hands on the remote she had turned it up a notch until the TV was practically screaming at them.

“Hey, why did you do that for!” she shouted. “Loki is coming up.”

“Oh for fuck's sake just shut up for a second, I'm trying to think,” he snapped back, still trying to get a sufficient answer to Misha's question together and Jared's nervous twitching next to him which always seemed to intensify when Rachel was particularly annoying, the shouting and moving pictures on TV alongside Misha's quizzical focus on him made him completely unable to handle the situation.

“Who the hell gave you the right to talk to me like that?” Rachel shouted, threw her shwarma across the room so it landed on Hulk's face and as the sauce started to drip off it, Jensen and Jared started laughing tears about the green rage monster being crowned in salad and meat.

“Fuck you two,” Rachel shouted, stomping off into her room, slamming the door shut and leaving a deafening silence behind her during which Jensen was finally able to calm himself, because as soon as they stopped laughing they could lean back, punch the volume down three bars and eat their food in peace.

Only when he reclined on the couch did Jensen notice that Misha was still focused on him, smiling a little, and obviously still waiting for his answer.

“They kind of had to,” he finally answered, much more calm now and able to focus on Misha. “They're ruled by Thanos. You seen Guardians, right?”

Misha only nodded.

“Yeah, that one guy. Big and purple and fucking evil, man. Anyway, he gave them to Loki to help him retrieve the Thesseract. But you don't really know much about them except for that.”

“So no information about why Thanos enslaved them?”

“Nah,” Jensen quipped, biting into his food and nudging Jared to unpause the movie. 

Now that Rachel's noise level was down to a minimum of shuffling in her own room, he could answer the rest of Misha's questions without having to pause it again, while his roommate never showed up again, probably still sulking away, and maybe or rather hopefully finally thinking about moving out so they could get someone decent in here.

It was fun to watch the movie with greasy sauce all over the screen, and Jensen gave a full-bodied laugh at Hawkeye wearing a moustache made of salad at one point, wanting to slap his thigh too, but missing and ending up hitting Misha's instead. He blushed, hoping at it was dark enough so that he hadn't seen his brief moment of embarrassment as he clapped his thigh a couple more times to make the first one look more deliberate. 

“Shall I clean that up?” Misha asked when the movie finished.

“Nah, Rachel did it. Let her deal with it.”

“Do you really think she will?” Jared asked.

“Probably not,” Jensen shrugged as they put the leftover food away, and stuffed the plastic bags and wrappers into the trash. 

“I'm gonna go now, still need to study,” Jensen said when they were all awkwardly standing around in the kitchen, Misha obviously not sure if he should go back into Rachel's room or not since she was most likely still pissed at everyone.

“Hey, you guys wanna come with us this weekend?” Misha asked while Jensen was already walking out the door. “I'm invited to this party where a few people of The Roaming Dead will be. You guys like that show, don't you?” he looked from Jared to Jensen repeatedly. 

“Thanks for the offer man, but I'm going home,” Jared slapped the shorter man's shoulder and left the kitchen for his own room.

“Jensen?”

“Pass,” he quipped, looking away from Misha and headed back to his studies, which were much easier to complete now with a full stomach and an after all pretty ok evening in his ledger. But there was no way he'd spent any more time with in Rachel's company as he had too. Or Misha's for that matter.

At around 1 in the morning, he yawned and stretched, debating with himself whether or not to grab a shower now and be able to sleep for an hour longer in the morning.

Yeah why not, he decided, stretching his neck more as he walked out and went to the bathroom.

But when he passed the living room on the way, he stopped, seeing Misha lie on the couch, the TV running so silently that Jensen hadn't even heard it while studying.

“Misha, why're you still out here?”

“Because I don't wanna go into Rachel's room.”

“Then why don't cha just go home?”

Misha just shrugged.

“Might be more comfortable than our ratty old couch,” Jensen insisted. Why would Misha want to stay here if he wouldn't even sleep in Rachel's room tonight, he wondered.

“Yeah, you're probably right,” Misha finally conceded.

“Right. Bye then,” Jensen forced himself to smile, again annoyed by Misha and his continued presence as he closed the bathroom door, not even bothering to lock it because they were probably all asleep already. Rachel could not be awoken by any amount of noise and Jensen and Jared had long ago taken to sleeping with earplugs because of her amount of noise.

Unconcerned, Jensen began to strip, being down to boxers when he drew the shower curtain, but before he could slip them off, the door opened.

“Woah,” to his annoyance it was Misha's voice he heard in his back.

“You saw me going in here, asshat. Don't act so surprised.”

“I hadn't seen you, and I needed to take a leak before I left.”

“Then just pee the bushes outside. Just fuck off, man, I'm kinda busy here,” Jensen fumed and pressed the door shut when Misha didn't move, and was now bolting it too. Shaking his head, he finally climbed into the shower. 

By the time he got out and back into his room, there was no sign of Misha anymore and he breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

“What a stupid dumbass,” he mumbled as he threw on a t shirt and a fresh pair of boxers for sleepwear.


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen really didn't go to the thing that Misha had suggested, although the guy was right. He and Jared loved The Roaming Dead and were kinda dying to meet one or two of the cast members, but he wasn't gonna do that with Misha and Rachel. No frickin' way.

Instead he opted for a completely quiet weekend, only going to the store once to keep him in food till the weekend was out and the rest of the time he stayed at their mercifully empty apartment. Doing chores and studying for his finals had never felt so good as it had now. He texted a bit with Jared, his brother and sister, and his friend Felicia, but otherwise he just enjoyed the quiet time he had.

Therefore he was in an unusually good mood when they all started to come back. Jared had brought his dogs from home. Harley and Sadie were taking up a great deal of living space, but he was ok with it. They were huge dorks and cuddly and just wouldn't grow tired of him throwing balls of them or growling playfully when he wanted to take sticks away from them. He found himself growling with them as either he or the dog gave unexpected jolts to the stick until one of them let go.

“You got it, buddy. You win,” he chuckled as he let Harley win one round and scratched him behind the ears for his well done defending of his stick.

He foresaw that at least if push came to shove and everything was annoying, he could take the dogs for walks because Jared had decided that they should stay here; they missed him too much if they stayed at his parents', and he missed them too.

Jensen thought a bit about the fact that he'd rather wrap dog shit in plastic bags than spending time in his apartment and he knew that something was very wrong with this picture.

About an hour after Jared, Rachel also came back, sans Misha for once.

“He's got to work,” was what she said before clonking glasses together in the kitchen cupboard, taking out one and throwing down another that shattered all over the counter.

Jensen and Jared were sitting at the small kitchen table, waiting for their pizza to finish baking and now that the ruckus had started again, Jensen immediately felt his shoulders tense up, particularly at the loud noise of the glass shattering.

“Shit, damn,” he reacted and watched with annoyance how Rachel ignored the splinters and was stomping over to the fridge to find something to drink.

“Hey, we all out of soft drinks?”

“If there aren't any, then you can guess,” Jared answered.

“Awesome,” she fumed and slammed the door shut so hard as to make it shake in it's hinges. “You know you really could buy new ones if you finish the ones that are there.”

“Like we drink your coke or lemonade. In case you hadn't noticed, I only drink sparkling water, and Jensen still. If you want soft drinks, you buy them. We don't touch your shit.”

“Maybe it was your boy toy,” Jensen mumbled, acid pooling in his gut, and staring at the table top as if it had offended him.

“What did you say to me?” Rachel bristled up, and Jensen suddenly felt as if the acid in his stomach had gotten set on fire as he got up and towered over her, wearing a frown.

“I said,” he said distinctly. “Maybe that giant leech of a dirt bag finished your orange juice. He steals things, doesn't he?”

Rachel didn't answer that, not even when Jared repeated Jensen's words which had literally fallen on deaf ears.

“I'm gonna have a shower,” she mumbled as if to herself, ignoring the presence of the two others in the kitchen.

“Are you gonna clean up the mess you made?” Jensen called after her when she was already out of the room.

“Yeah, I'll do it later.”

“Later in Rachel's lingo means never,” Jensen sighed and sat back down, the great benefit that the weekend had done him dwindling away into non-existence as he heard a pained yelp and now Jared was the one to get up, racing out of the room to check up on his dogs.

Sadie sat in a corner, her tail waggling as she saw her owner approach, but shuffling nervously away from Rachel.

“What did you do do her?”

“Not much. Stupid mutt was in the way so I moved her with my foot.”

“That wouldn't make her yelp like that.”

“I have no idea why the stupid thing reacted that way. Dogs are stupid. Make sure they don't go into my room.”

“Yeah, right. Well I think that people who abandon their dogs are stupid, but that's just me,” Jensen's rage boiled over. He had struck a friendship with Rachel's sister who had come by to visit once and over time she had told him some things about her that he'd never have learned otherwise, but ever since then he had slowly started to develop the flaring hate towards his roommate he felt now whenever he so much as looked at her.

Right now, Rachel flinched a little, probably wondering if he knew even more secrets about her, like her abortion or the two children she had birthed and which were now raised by her mother, before the curtain seemed to fall again and her face was expressionless as if nothing had ever happened.

“What a bitch,” he muttered under his breath, while Jared slapped his upper thigh and made a clicking noise with his tongue that indicated to the dogs that it was high time for them to get their dinner as well.

While the dogs happily crunched their kibble/meat chunks mix (Jared had found that their digestion was working much better with a mixture of dietary fibre plus meat because they weren't getting diarrhoea this way and Jensen had laughed about Jared's obsession with dog shit) Jared pulled the pizza out of the oven while Jensen got plates and debated with himself if he should just clean up the broken glass himself. He settled for the option to sweep up anything that could've possibly gotten on the floor so neither people nor dogs would hurt themselves and leave the rest until the morning or until such time as Rachel would bother to clean up.

“I swear I'm not a stickler about cleaning or anything, but this shit's gotta go. We can't live like this anymore.”

“Yeah, I know. Let's find someone else and give her notice to leave when we have someone,” Jared handed Jensen a plate full of pizza and they sat down to eat. There was no need for talk, they knew each other so well that when there wasn't anything new to say, they didn't need to talk just to have a noise level going.

They both knew Rachel would just ignore their words, like all the other times they had tried to get her out of here, and they knew if they weren't the ones to move, they'd be rooming with her until such time as she saw fit to go.

When Rachel came in, she was talking instantly and getting up five times which made Jensen roll his eyes in annoyance every time because it was making him immediately restless, while she was telling them about her weekend even though they didn't even want to hear about it, and completely unheeding of the companionable silence mode that had been going on before she stormed in.

“And then this guy comes up to me, hands me his number and says I can be on an episode of 'Young, helpless and depressed'. I'm so gonna shoot that.”

“The hell is that?”

“It's a TV show, dumbo, which will be my big break. It's on the same network as Misha's show. By the way, I gotta run and turn it on. He's got a crush on a stupid hoe today and he said it's all kinds of awkward.”

“Does she ever go to courses?” Jared asked quietly when Rachel was out the door, her plate in hand, but he hadn't needed to whisper because just seconds later, they heard the TV blaring loudly and that ridiculous deep voice that Misha had going on air roared through their entire apartment while Rachel whinnied like a horse at every dumb word out of the dumbass' mouth.

“I don't think so. Too busy getting boned or hanging out with celebs these days. Seems like she'll be missing another week just for this whatever it is that she's gonna do. Seriously, she and the guy are like perfect for each other. She latches on to him to get famous and he gets free living space when he's not out shooting that shit show. I bet he doesn't even have an apartment and would look like the hobo that he is if he didn't squander our water to have two showers a day.”

“You really don't like him, huh? I think he can be pretty cool on occasion.”

“Yeah, like maybe once a week and that's not nearly enough to make him cool in any way. I don't want him here. I don't want her here, either. I just want some god damn peace.”

 

He sat down in the living room after dinner because there was noting else to do and even though he didn't want to, he caught the majority of the episode of the soap that Misha starred in. Even if he didn't want to admit it, it made him kind of starstruck to see the guy on television. His eyes were somehow even bluer, and his hair looked soft and tufty. Looking at him on screen was completely different from the real life version, because Jensen always tried to look _away_ from because he loathed the guy so much.

Misha was actually a pretty decent looking guy and Jensen registered the proportions of his body for the first time. He was slim yet somehow still muscular and he looked made to wear the ridiculously tight jeans we had to put on in this show and tan skin showed through the shirt that had strategic and probably very trendy holes in it.

But Jensen was too weary not to know how much of this image was done with the help of layers upon layers of make up and how even if he seemed okayish on TV, in real life the guy was still nothing but a dumbass who had a habit of being where he was unwanted.

“I told you it was a good show,” Rachel slapped his back surprisingly and Jensen flinched away from the touch.

“What? I wasn't paying attention,” he tried to collect himself, moving away ever so slightly so she would not be able to reach him anymore. Bodily contact with people he couldn't stand always irked him.

“Ah, come on,” Rachel leaned over as far as she could as if she'd know she could make him uncomfortable and slapped his thigh for emphasis. “You were so focused, dude.”

“Hell no,” he mumbled, rubbing over his thigh and thinking about when they had watched that Marvel movie and it had felt different to clap Misha's leg.

Well duh, he thought. You were touching him and not he you. And you just _missed_ your own leg, you idiot, you needed to do something to make it look genuine. But it wasn't deliberate. Otherwise you'd have hated it just as much as what Rachel did just now.

“Anyway, here,” Rachel threw the remote at his head, which landed somewhere completely out of sight instead. “Isn't some stupid monster movie on that you and giganthor have seen a thousand times but still need to watch again?”

“Don't judge three-headed shark. It's a damn classic.”

“It's bullshit, that's what it is,” she decreed and left the room to him.

“Hey, what about the remote? And you still haven't cleaned up the glass,” he yelled after her, but was met with a closing door instead of a worded reply.

 

In the morning, the remote was still gone, like it had been during the evening when him and Jared had to endure way too many commercial breaks but were too lazy to get up to switch the channel by pushing the buttons on the TV all the time, the glass was still on the counter, alongside Rachel's breakfast dishes and a note that she was gone to shoot that episode now, probably not to be back for five days.

Jensen just shook his head, finally throwing the glass away, putting her dishes in the dishwasher which made him too late to make anything for breakfast for himself, because Jared had asked him to go with the dogs in the morning, while he was out, having caught an early shift this week.

When he was back from his dog run and Sadie and Harley rolled themselves in on the couch for a nap, he was running even more late and just grabbed his bookbag and a quick piece of toast on the way out. Off to another straining week, he thought, already wanting the next weekend to roll around.

 

By the time the weekend did come, he was to be severely disappointed, because not only was Rachel back, she had also brought her stupid guy along once more. And she now had a puppy.


	3. Chapter 3

A mere week after getting the dog, Rachel stopped being interested in it all together, but Jared was on her case all the time that her interest lasted, telling her that the puppy needed to go out every two hours to learn not to shit and piss their apartment, that she needed a smaller leash for him than the one she had and that he needed puppy food instead of grown up kibble.

After three days, she forgot to feed the little guy in the morning, so Jensen ended up taking care of the new dog along with Sadie and Harley.

Both Jared and him felt completely ridiculous to go outside with the little one, but they couldn't take the bigger dogs out all the time just to show people that yes, they did have _real_ dogs as well.

“I hate you,” Jensen told the puppy when it had for the umpteenth time pissed his bed because Rachel was too lazy to even get up and do a quick morning round with him and just let him out of her room because he was scratching the door and howling and she wanted to go on sleeping.

The cockapoo, Jensen thought with sarcasm evident even in his own thoughts, only waggled his tail and put his front paws up, licking over his face.

“Cut it out, pup- puppy,” his words got muddled by the dog jumping onto him and reaching up with his snout, sniffing and being very affectionate. “You're stupid. And you need a name. Why didn't she do that, huh little guy? Why didn't she give you a name?”

“I see you're making a friend,” Jared was in the door, crossing his arms and grinning.

“Nah, I hate the little pissing critter.”

“You keep telling yourself that,” his friend saw through him immediately.

 

The puppy followed Jensen around everywhere, and after he was with them for two weeks, during which the puppy bound itself to him more and more, he had to make a choice. Either he'd let Rachel turn the dog into one that was completely screwed up and would never behave, or he could take him over.

“Alright, shut up. Stop licking me, boy. I'm gonna call you Icarus, you stupid thing,” he decided one morning, clapping onto his mattress and the newly christened puppy yelped and tried to jump up, but he only scratched the frame a little before he fell off, yelping again and waggling his tail as Jensen took him up.

“You suck, buddy. Stop it,” he said firmly when the puppy wanted to lick his face again.

After he had decided that the dog was gonna be his and told Rachel about it when she came back, she threw a fit, trying to get the dog back, lunging at it and taking it up and putting it into her room while Jensen was yelling his head off.

“You do nothing with the dog, you don't feed it, you don't go out with him, you teach him nothing. Why the hell would you want him back?”

“You can't have him, fuck off,” she screamed and before he could stop her, she locked herself in her room, Icarus in there with her.

“Open the fucking door,” he hammered against it, hearing a faint scratch from inside and a low howl.

“It's my fucking dog. Fuck off, you prick.”

“Leave her be,” Jared held onto Jensen, pulling him away from Rachel's door with force. “As soon as he starts pissing the clothes on the floor, she'll let him out anyway.”

“But until then he has to sit there and howl? I don't think our neighbours are gonna like that.”

“The pup is annoying her already. Hear that?” Jared asked when screaming started up in Rachel's room immediately.

“Shut up. Can't you see I'm busy?” she yelled at the puppy as if he could understand her.

“Just let it go, brother. You'll get your ridiculous dog back real quick.”

“If you say so,” Jensen tried to calm down.

 

The puppy had to stay in Rachel's room the rest of the day, and given the shouts they heard, left her a couple of nasty surprises in there, which made Jensen chuckle darkly particularly when she screamed at the dog that he had ruined her best satin blouse.

“Well, then you shouldn't leave it lying on the floor,” he muttered to himself.

Like whenever he thought about the topic of Rachel, her filth and her loud noises, he thought about himself turning into a nagging old man before his time. But it wasn't too much to expect that everyone did their part to keep their living space clean, was it? And Rachel... her shit was literally everywhere if they didn't put it into her room again.

She didn't possess a hamper, so all her dirty clothes ended up stinking in a heap on the floor until such time she'd get a cleaning frenzy again, and then she ended up finding dishes and dirt in her room like he wouldn't believe it if he wouldn't see it for himself.

The doorbell rang, startling him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, hello?” he spoke into the machine.

“It's Misha.”

“Yeah, ok,” Jensen rolled his eyes, thumping his head against the door as he buzzed him in. Great. Now that asshole was here again, probably not to leave for the week or so.

“Hey, how are you?” Misha asked as soon as he came in and Jensen shrugged, just waiting for Misha to hear the yelling and to catch on to him being out of place here even more than ever.

“Is she...? The dog?”

“Yeah, she's locked herself in. You can try and get through to her. And get my damn dog out of there, will ya?”

“Your dog? I can't say it surprises me that you adopted him. Hey, have you got something to drink? I'm parched.”

“Tap water. If you want something else, you gotta get it.”

“Water is cool.”

“Yeah, totally,” Jensen rolled his eyes, leading Misha into the kitchen, imagining a spring of water wearing fake ghetto gold and a basecap.

“Why're you grinning like that?” Misha smiled at him as he filled a glass of water at the sink.

“Oh, nothing,” Jensen tried to shrug him off.

“Please. I wanna know,” Misha entreated and Jensen conceded to tell him his idea.

“It sounded better in my head,” he added in the end when Misha didn't show signs of amusement and only looked at him.

“Do you get ideas like that often?”

“Oh, all the time. When someone says stuff that sparks something in my head, I come up with shit like that.”

Misha chuckled lightly, setting the empty water glass down on the counter.

“I like talking to you. You're funny if you wanna be.”

“Thanks,” Jensen blinked, feeling uncomfortable at once.

“Jared's very lucky.”

“What? I don't get it.”

“You and him are close, right?”

“Yeah, close friends,” he emphasised the last word, because really, was Misha really thinking he and Jared were a thing?

“So you're not, like, together?”

Jensen just stared flabbergasted, his theory confirmed and because of it not able to get a single word out for a minute before pressing out: “No, man.”

“But you're gay, right?”

“Eh, why're we talking about that?” Jensen squirmed.

“Just making conversation,” Misha grinned.

“I don't really know. Ehm... I kinda dig both? Depends on the person.”

“So, if a guy was coming on to you, you wouldn't say no?”

“If I like him, can't see why not,” Jensen fiddled with a dish cloth, thinking about wiping down the counter because he hadn't done it in a while, hoping beyond hope that Misha would stop talking to him if he seemed busy.

“Have anyone in mind? Someone from work maybe?”

Jensen closed his eyes, swallowing heavily and really getting out the cleaning stuff now. If Misha wanted to talk so bad, then he'd better appear busy enough to come up with something good to say in the mean time.

It worked out really well. Whenever Misha asked a question, Jensen cleaned a bit so to have time to think about his answer before he said it and after a while, he found himself talking without awkwardness about the strange customers he sometimes got.

“That's the thing, you know,” he waved his hands in the air, rubber gloves and a sponge in them. “Jared's always getting his hands on the morning shift, and that's because people are in a hurry, ordering off the menu and not wanting stuff like two extra pumps and soy milk and shit. That's more the afternoon and evening crowd. They freak out with their orders.”

“I see,” Misha added and pulled a packet of cigarettes out of his back pocket, offering one to Jensen before he slipped one inbetween his lips. “Want one?”

“No, man. I been trying to quit for ages,” Jensen huffed, angry again, the confidence that talking about his work had given him gone.

“Oh, I didn't know,” Misha actually had the nerve to look ashamed for smoking here all the time and put the cigarette back into the packet.

“Thanks. Appreciate it,” Jensen nodded, continuing to clean the kitchen, trying to distract himself from Misha's staring and the lonely, distraught noises of his puppy.

“So, listen. I have tickets to see The Black Keys and I was wondering if you'd like to come.”

“What?”

“Just cause I know you like them,” Misha smiled. “Blues rock in general is what you like. Lynyrd Skynyrd, Foghat, The Black Keys,” he added the last band with a shrug, while pulling four tickets out of his pocket, the front one this time, and put them on the table.

“That's still not completely dry,” Jensen babbled out, because he had just wiped it down, not able to find any other comeback to Misha's nice gesture.

“So, do you wanna go and see them?”

“Y- yeah,” Jensen answered haltingly.

“Great,” Misha beamed, when finally after hours of captivity, Icarus was let out of Rachel's room, bouncing happily towards Jensen and putting his front paws on his knees, because he was too small to reach his upper thighs.

“Hey buddy,” he smiled and took the dog up who waggled his tail and sniffed him ardently.

“Here, you can have the stupid thing. He can't even sit down without pissing himself.”

“That's because he's scared of you. And anyway, he's way to small for that. Training him to walk on a leash and get him housebroken is what needs to be done.”

“Yeah, whatever. Hey, Misha. I didn't know you'd come?”

“You might have heard something if you hadn't screamed your freakin head off,” Jensen mumbled, already going out to find the leash and finally let the puppy release himself outside.

“Hey, you can clean my room too, you know? _Your_ dog pissed in it and shit the whole place.”

“Which wouldn't have happened if you hadn't locked him in,” Jensen bit back immediately, because really? She wanted to pin this shit on him and pretend like she hadn't just wanted to reclaim Icarus as hers? No way. “You can clean your room yourself. And I'm gonna have Icarus registered, which you luckily failed to do so far. Stay away from my dog in the future,” he fumed, congratulating himself on getting all this across, but Rachel wasn't even listening to him anymore because she was busy making herself comfortable on Misha's lap.

“I'm coming with you,” Misha spoke up, putting a pouting Rachel down and getting his jacket.

"That's not necessary," Jensen tried to stop him.

“You taking Jared's dogs with you too?”

“Yeah.”

“Then you could use some help.”

“Thanks,” Jensen blinked not able to raise more objection, casting a sideways glance at Rachel who looked ready to breathe fire on him any second now.

 

The evening round was quiet, even with Misha next to him. Jensen liked not having to talk to him, but he talked to the dogs and the puppy especially.

“Come on, buddy. Work with me here. We can't go back in until you take a shit.”

“But if he's done that in Rachel's room already, it's not looking good for him needing to go again tonight, right?”

“Yeah, I know. But he's gotta learn. I can't believe I'm staring at his asshole the entire time, just hoping that he needs to go,” he chuckled and to his surprise, Misha joined in.

“Yeah, you look kinda fixated on doing anal,” he teased.

“Shut up,” Jensen quipped because Icarus finally squirted and did his business. “Not much, but that's ok. You did great, taking that little dump, little guy,” he scratched the puppy's head, who waggled his tail happily as Jensen cleaned it up.

“You're really good at this. Better than Rachel.”

“Please, Rachel would even let a damn cactus die on her,” he said viciously, not even caring about Misha being with her. If he didn't hear those truths from him, nobody would tell him.

“Yeah, you're right,” Misha nodded solemnly, sighing and seemingly carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Jensen didn't comment, and they both dwelt on their own thoughts until they got back.

“Hey,” Jensen greeted Jared who was busy making dinner, and while he helped Misha get the larger dogs out of their harnesses because he was struggling with it, he waited for the tell tale noises of Rachel, but they never came.

“Hey, why is it so quiet?” he asked when the dogs went on their way to find a comfortable place to rest.

“She's got a call from her mother,” Jared said in a low voice. “She wants to visit. With her brothers.”

“Yeah, _brothers_ ,” Jensen said disdainfully, knowing full well that the little boys were Rachel's children and not her siblings.

 

She didn't show her face the entire evening, and when Misha knocked on her door at half past midnight, she screamed at him to get away.

“Seems like you have no space to sleep, buddy,” Jensen observed, Icarus on his arm and ready to turn in for the night.

“Yeah and it's real late, too,” Jared seemed concerned. “You wanna bunk with one of us? I'd offer my room, but there's not enough space for you. The dogs like to sleep in my bed.”

Jared looked at Jensen expectantly, who raised his eyebrows, holding onto the much smaller dog that was now his own like he'd protect him from having to room with Misha for the night.

“I guess you could-” he said haltingly before Misha interrupted him.

“Great,” he beamed without letting him finish and stormed off into Jensen's room at once.

“Really?” he silently mouthed at Jared, who only shrugged and grinned saucily.

He rolled his eyes about his friend and went into his own room.

“Where do you usually sleep?”

“Left side,” Jensen grumbled because apparently this was really happening.

“Great, because I always sleep on the right. It's like, meant to be.”

“It's meant to be a broken nose for you, if you're a wriggler, dude,” Jensen grumbled further, sitting down on his side and letting Icarus find a place to sleep, while Misha went to the bathroom.

When the dog tiredly curled up directly on the guest pillow, Jensen made a mental note to buy his dog some treats but first he settled for giving him a belly rub before lying down so he faced away from the empty side of the bed.

“Ehm, Jensen? The dog is on the pillow,” Misha said when he came back in, all dressed and ready for sleep.

“Oh?” he pretended like he hadn't noticed. “Looks like you're gonna have to share it, then.”

Misha didn't answer, but when the mattress shook next to him, it was startling the dog awake who made room for Misha's head immediately by nosing Jensen's blanket up and instead going to sleep with his snout propped up in Jensen's knee pit.

“Night,” Misha said, somehow sounding out of breath as he moved to be more comfortable.

“Night,” Jensen gave back and turned out the lights. No treats for the dog after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Jensen slept like a stone the entire night. In fact it was the best sleep he'd had in a while, Misha didn't wriggle at all, but kept neatly to his own side over night. 

When the puppy started waking up, Jensen did too and turned around immediately, seeing a mop of messy dark hair on his guest pillow. He was kinda hoping to see Misha's sleeping face just to take a picture to show to Jared and laugh about him drooling slack faced.

He stepped into the jeans from yesterday, buttoning them up and grabbing a sweater he just wore for dog walking while the puppy jumped up and down, ready to see the first light of the new day.

“Alright, buddy, alright,” Jensen whispered so as not to wake the surprising bed fellow he had last night. “Come on,” he whispered, slapping his thigh so the puppy knew it was time to go put a leash on and go do his business outside.

 

When they came back from their walk, Misha was still sleeping and Jensen couldn't help but feel proud that he was so considerate that someone could sleep through him getting up and ready. But while he was still watching Misha, not slack faced and just sleeping soundly, his face started to fall.  
What now? There was a large human in his bed whom he couldn't ignore and it would feel weird to be in his own room while Misha was still in there, sleeping.

He decided to go make breakfast instead, but when he had settled on doing pancakes, the metal bowl fell onto the floor, clonking very loudly onto the kitchen tiles so that Icarus flinched away with a little, terrified yelp.

“Shit,” Jensen said quietly but soulfully as he picked it back up. He listened if anyone was stirring, or in Rachel's case, waking up with an angry shout, but apparently his little mishap hadn't caused any such problems.

He felt even more guilty when he put the mixer into the bowl and tried to get it done as quickly as possible, knowing his own hate of noise in the early morning but still nobody was awake. 

Only when the smell of pancakes browning in the pan swept through the apartment did Jared's door open and a very bleary-eyed huge human emerged from the room.

“Coffee,” he rasped, moving on to the bathroom, Sadie and Harley slowly following after him, just as tired as their master.

Jensen chuckled to himself, putting the coffee machine on, and wanting to check his phone, but then remembering that he hadn't taken it with him when he got up and it was still on his nightstand.

“Shit,” he cursed again.

It was his room, right? There was nothing to say he couldn't go in there, he told himself breathing regularly and opening the door quietly, seeing that Misha had turned his back towards the door now, so he must have been awake enough to turn, probably from his clumsy dropping of the bowl earlier, but went Jensen looked, he still had his eyes closed.

When however something fell over in Rachel's room, Misha's eyes snapped open immediately to focus on Jensen staring at him.

“Hey,” he said stupidly, almost as if caught in the act.

“Hey,” Misha rasped, his voice low and throaty from sleep, but a grin was breaking out on his face. “Do I smell breakfast? And coffee?”

“Yeah,” Jensen couldn't help smile back. “Come down when you're ready.”

“I'm ready,” Misha yawned wide and Jensen realised, again, that he was staring and even smiling. Time to correct that now.

He finally retrieved his phone and flicked through the messages he'd gotten over night.

Both of them flinched when Rachel ripped her door open, breaking the quietness of the morning and slammed it shut afterwards.

“Hey, asshat. Do you know where... Misha?”

“Yeah,” Misha cleared his throat, sitting up and carding through his messy hair while Jensen turned a little to look at Rachel, totally relaxed, his phone in hand.

“Morning,” he greeted, before resuming his answering text to his sister.

Rachel didn't say anything, and when he looked back, she wasn't even there anymore, only her stomping and cursing told him about her progress through the apartment, back into her room and apparently throwing some clothes on before she ran out the door, cursing and slamming more doors.

“What's up with her?” Jensen was too relaxed to care about what had gotten into her this time, and Misha seemed unconcerned too as he answered.

“She's pissed. Like always.”

“Yeah, buddy. You said it,” Jensen found himself chuckling and a little grunt escaped him. Blushing he tried to cover it up with a cough, but Misha looked at him so shrewdly that he knew that he hadn't managed to fool him at all. 

“You having breakfast with us?” he asked instead to wipe the grin off Misha's face and spare himself the remark that seemed evident.

“If you don't mind, sure.”

“No, I don't mind,” Jensen gave back quietly, rifling through his brain if there was one cell that actually minded Misha being here. No, he didn't. But he attributed it to Misha being the lesser of the two evils, where the bigger one had just stormed off for a destination unknown.

Breakfast was ok, he was pleased to find. Misha wasn't like the guy Rachel had been with before, he only said something when it was relevant, and all in all, he didn't seem as obnoxious as before so Jensen was actually pretty happy with his day when he left to do his courses for the day and then got on the way to do the dreaded afternoon shift at Starbucks.

He actually whistled as he put on his apron and Felicia, a friend of his who also worked here seemed really pleased with how relaxed he was today. 

It had been a little awkward when they had first met, Jensen not really able to converse well with strangers, but Felicia was the sort of person who didn't mind his stammering or how he'd sometimes needed a bit to get warm with people and had stuck around until he was comfortable talking about everything with her. 

“What's got you in such a good mood today?”

“Oh, nothing. Misha wasn't as assholey today as he usually is and Rachel left before breakfast.”

“Oh, it's Misha now? Didn't you use to call him McBottomlessPit, or McFoodThief?”

“I didn't use to call him that, I still do.”

“Are you ok, princess? You seem a little flustered now,” Felicia snickered.

“Shut up, you,” Jensen fumed.

“Alright, alright, not saying anything. Or no. I am just saying: You seem ok.”

“Yeah, but let me tell you about my evening, dude. That so wasn't ok.”

Felicia listened knowing exactly what Jensen meant when he said that Rachel's 'brothers' were gonna come to visit. From what everything he'd told her she had started to hate his roommate by proxy and stayed away from their apartment when she knew that she was gonna be there. 

When he told her that Misha had ended up sleeping in his room, she reacted of course, but she didn't immediately assume something had happened between the two of them.

“Which is what Rachel thought when she stormed off this morning,” Jensen only now realised.

“Yep,” Felicia quipped. “She thinks you're after her man and you're boning each other.”

“But we don't.”

“I know that. You'd never do that with him, you hate him far too much for that. But she doesn't seem to know that. So you're going to this concert later on or what?”

“Yeah, actually. Jared's gonna come here and we're going there. Probably just gonna pick up the tickets from McBottomlessPit and leave him with Rachel.”

“Oh I see the nickname is back,” Felicia grinned.

“Yep,” Jensen gave back and then they started to work, Felicia taking the orders, Jensen filling them at the station.

“Vanilla latte, soy milk, two pumps of vanilla,” the first order that she slid over to him read and Jensen rolled his eyes. They were starting early today.

After minutes of doing the extra fancy stuff the customer wanted, he slid it over the counter, not even really looking and then reading off the name of the paper that Felicia had given him. 

“Here you are...,” he swallowed when he read the name in her scrawny writing: “Misha.”

He finally really looked at the customer who now curled his hand around the venti cup he had prepared for him.

“Thank you, Jensen.”

 

“Misha as in McBottomlessPit, that one?” Felicia whispered into his ear when Misha had taken his coffee and gone to a table from where he could see the whole Starbucks and the counter in particular. 

“Yeah,” Jensen leaned in, fuming about Misha doing the very same thing he had told him he disliked. “And he's ordered the douchiest thing you can possibly order.”

“The douchey thing you like, and you tell everyone how good the vanilla goes with the soy milk?” Felicia blinked innocently.

“You're not helping. I'm fucking furious,” Jensen cursed, throwing a sour look at Misha who was just turning his head. “Was he staring at me?” he asked her when he turned around again.

“Yep, still is,” she smirked and took the next order.

“I don't want to,” Jensen moaned, letting his forehead sink onto her shoulder, a gesture he only did with people he was absolutely comfortable around but he never grew tired of how people leaned over to him as he could feel Felicia's cheek on the top of his head.

“It's not that bad. Ask him why he orders it, next time.”

“Next time?”

“You don't think he's leaving you out of his sight until you go to the concert, right? He's gonna keep an eye on you to stop you slinking off with Jared and leave him standing. Because that's not nice, Jackles. You know that. He's got you tickets for something you like, you might as well just go with him.”

“I don't want to,” Jensen said petulantly, happy about someone ordering off the menu for once as he was back to preparing the coffee. “Enjoy it, Amy.”

“Thank you, I will,” the customer winked at him and he was pretty proud about not blushing because of it. Plump flirting at work he could deal with. The guy he'd shared a bed with last night observing his every move? Not so much. 

Misha ordered more of the coffees Jensen had told him took the longest to make but also tasted the best over the entire course of the afternoon, stressing Jensen out because the queue grew longer and longer and he did not get all the orders done as quickly as he'd like.

“Can't he just have an espresso and have enough caffeine for the whole day?” Jensen fumed after preparing another coffee for Misha and having to swallow his insulting words about the smirk that the other man wore when he thanked him once more, touching his hand as he took the cup.

“He likes ya,” Felicia grinned.

“No he doesn't,” Jensen refused instantly.

“He does though.”

“No, he doesn't. The guy loathes me, just like I loathe him. He's just trying to be nice with those tickets so that I will continue to open the door when he comes by to visit his girlfriend for four or five days in a row.”

“While at the same time coming here, just to annoy you?” Felicia shook her head, a confused look on her face. “You two are weird, you know that?”

“There's no you two. There's just me. And that annoying guy who hangs around at our place all the time.”

“As long as you're sure,” she said, sounding anything but about the matter.

“200%,” Jensen assured her.

“No such thing,” Felicia shook her head. “There is nothing over a 100%.”

“Whatever,” Jensen shrugged but in the end, he did the right thing. He thanked Misha for the tickets as soon as he was out of the staff room, waited patiently for Misha to call up a cab for them and meet up with Jared in front of the concert hall. Rachel was a complete no show, but it wasn't as if anyone really minded that.

The only thing Jensen did mind was that he wanted to stand on the one side of Jared and have Misha on the other, Misha somehow meandered over to him just before the concert started, no matter how Jensen tried to get away from him and when the fans in their back nudged them forward more or less gently he ended up pressed tightly against Misha's chest for a minute. 

“Sorry,” he groaned, when Misha's arms steadied him and put him back on his own two feet.

“It's cool,” he grinned, letting go of Jensen too slowly for his comfort. 

He must know that that annoys me, he figured. That's the only reason he's doing all of that. 

After thinking that, Jensen stopped his brain wrecking and actually had a really great evening, watching one of his favourite bands play and almost forgetting the annoying presence that seemed to run into his outstretched elbow, specifically put onto his hip to keep the guy away from him, way too often to be accidental.

After the concert, they ended up doing to a diner for a midnight snack because Jared was complaining about dying of starvation so they ended up eating together, Jensen remembering Felicia's lesson from this afternoon about being rude and offered Misha to come back with them because their place was closer. 

“Thank you,” Misha smiled gratefully, making Jensen feel like an ass because if he was really honest, he didn't want the guy to go with them.

When they got back, Rachel's room was locked, no noise heard meant that she most likely wasn't home, so Misha only had two choices. The couch, or Jensen's bed. 

“Three guesses where he'll be when I get back,” Jensen mumbled while going to the bathroom and just like he had expected, Misha sat on his bed, facing the door and waiting for him.

“Can I? You can say no if you want to, but your bed is really comfy, and the couch-”

“Isn't, I know. It's chill, man. Just...”

“No wriggling, I know,” Misha nodded, seeming genuinely relieved that Jensen was ok with him sleeping here as he went to the bathroom himself.

“I'm an asshole,” Jensen told the puppy, after Jared came back with the dogs from the evening round.


	5. Chapter 5

During the course of the next month, Misha was still a regular guest at theirs but more and more Jensen felt himself warming to his company. He was funny, even if he was a little weird about it. One evening he found him crocheting in the living room.

“Dude, what are you doing there?” 

“Crafting pretty things,” he answered, his tongue between his lips as he counted how many loops he still had to make.

“Ohhhkay,” Jensen said haltingly, then shrugged. If it made the guy happy. At least he'd stopped smoking in their kitchen, or their balcony for that matter. Jensen thought he had quit altogether but he'd be damned if he'd ask him.

Misha had really made himself at home, brought wool and some glue and other stuff he didn't even wanna put a name to, using the coffee table for his crafty art projects which drove Jensen even further up the wall when he had to wipe it down because Misha forgot to do it and he wanted to put his feet up without getting glitter all over himself.

For Valentine's day which was coming up next, Jensen found Jared actually having sat down with Misha to make ridiculously cheesy greeting cards while roaring his signature laugh out over and over, Misha's dark chuckle thrown into the mix now and again as well. 

It looked like fun, so Jensen sat down with them, very quickly earning himself the nickname 'demon with a glue stick' because he always asked everyone to pass it over, but hardly ever gave it back.

“Ah ah ah, no!” he slapped Misha's hand when he sneaked it around him. “I still need that. Hand me the glitter.”

“Which one, your highness?”

“The pink one, peasant,” he chuckled, if he was gonna make Misha a card, it would damn well be the gayest thing he was capable of conjuring up.

“Speaking of conjuring, let's watch the movie asap,” Jensen grinned, not really awake for a second that neither Jensen nor Misha had heard his thoughts, but Jared was used to his weird way of skipping over things he'd thought about already, and just got up to get the movie with an approving nod.

“Horror movies? For Valentine's?” Misha asked, looking between them.

“Duh! Best time ever to watch something to scare people's pants off,” Jensen grinned, imitating stabbing someone and relishing the terrified expression on Misha's face.

“What's the matter? You scared or something?”

“No,” Misha shook his head a little too fast, and went uncharacteristically quiet when Jared put The Conjuring into the DVD player.

“Here you go, buddy,” Jensen handed Misha the finished Valentine's card.

“Oh, thank you,” Misha literally swooned, his voice high pitched so that Jensen was sure he was mocking him with the sudden gaiety emanating him.

“Don't mention it,” he grumbled, and reclined on the couch, feet propping up onto the table like always and then cursing loudly. “Fucking glitter on my socks!”

Jared and Misha cackled loudly at that, and Jensen stuck out his tongue and flipped them the double bird, which only made them laugh harder. 

“Whatever, let's just watch this damn movie.”

After everyone else was done with their cards, now that Jensen didn't hog the liquid glue anymore, they reclined on the couch and Misha, due to the form he'd been in lately, shuffled closer and closer to Jensen, clutching his card and looking at the fuckass ugly thing rather then the screen whenever something creepy happened.

“You ok there, dude? You're kinda squashing me a little,” Jensen said thirty minutes later after shuffling away so far that if he'd move anymore he'd have the armrest shoved up his ass and still Misha was pressed up all close and personal to him, leaving almost 3 feet between them and Jared.

“It's a really scary movie,” Misha said quietly.

“Really?” Jensen started to laugh, but checked himself. It wasn't nice to make fun of people because they didn't like horror movies. Jensen took to them like a fish in water, and Jared too. As far as they knew they had assembled one of the biggest horror movie collections anyone had ever seen over the years and still never grew tired of them.

“Shall we just watch Housebound instead?” Jared asked, the movie a particular favourite of theirs, when they'd watched it first they were both at their respective homes and constantly texted each other their reactions to it; one minute it scared them half to death and the next they were laughing their asses off at it. Jensen would always love this movie.

“Don't think so,” he shook his head, awkwardly rubbing Misha's back a little and the dude had the actual nerve to lean into the touch and hum, still clutching that damn card.

“Let's just do shots whenever it gets scary?” Jared suggested. “Anything's funny with alcohol.”

“Yeah, good idea,” Jensen breathed out with a strain, a Misha shaped weight still all up close to him as he sorely regretted his life choice to wrap his arm around the wuss. Obviously he wanted to finish watching the movie like this, not even giving him an inch of space. 

The moment couldn't have been more perfect for Rachel to storm into the room and suddenly, through a vicious urge Jensen didn't even know he possessed, his arm around Misha didn't feel foreign to him at all, and he actually rubbed his index finger on his shoulder in circles, because he knew it would make her angry.

Misha had the nerve to even go one step further, turning to face him, moaning a little and pressing a kiss to Jensen's cheek which made Rachel hightail out of the room.

“Alright, buddy. Cut it out,” Jensen chuckled when they had achieved their goal and Misha still looked at him with a very dopey expression. 

Misha huffed and retreated while Jensen roared of laughter now because his confusion seemed so genuine.

“What? Wanna come back to cuddle?” he opened both arms wide and winked at Misha. 

“Yes actually, I-” Misha frowned at him, but stopped talking when Jared, who had gone to the kitchen after alcohol was put on the menu for the day, pressed a beer in his hand and handed one to Jensen as well.

“Thanks,” Jensen clapped Jared's shoulder and once his giant friend folded himself into a pretzel on the couch, they both paid attention to the movie again, and after a minute, Misha put up his feet as well, pressing close to Jensen once more.

Maybe it was just the fact that he'd done this already, but it didn't feel awkward anymore and he didn't feel the urge to move away even if he'd had the space to do it.

“Wait for it,” he chuckled at the end of the movie. “Are you paying attention? Yeah, keep looking.”

“No, I don't want to. Something's gonna jump out, right?” Misha wanted to hide his eyes behind his Valentine's Day card. “I'll be scared.”

“You gotta,” Jensen poked him.

Misha flinched violently at the jumpscare at the very end of the movie and shoved Jensen: “I knew it. You asshole!”

“Sorry, but you had to go through it. If it makes you feel any better, Jared flinches every time and afterwards he's angry at himself for falling for something so lame as that.”

“It's true,” Jared nodded.

“Lame,” Misha echoed tonelessly. “I'm scared to death.”

“Sorry for accidentally giving you a trauma?” Jensen suggested. 

“Yeah, you'd better be,” Misha grumbled.

When it was bedtime, Rachel still hadn't returned and Misha looked lost in the hallway, not knowing where to go.

“Want me to hold your hand over night?” Jensen quipped.

“Would you?” Misha asked hopefully.

“No,” Jensen snorted and went to bed, squinting his eyes whenever he thought about Misha's stupid act. 

 

Nothing much happened until Rachel's kids visited again, this time for Rachel's birthday, where they and their grandmother were very unwanted by her and she made a point to tell them whenever she could.

A lot of her friends were there, which meant that it was a party made up of guys she had an interest in or had only had sex with once but kept the option open to maybe do it again. None of the people she'd been with on a more permanent basis would ever be seen around the place again.

Misha was there too, but he wasn't really around much. He'd told them about some accident or other he'd had on set which bashed up his shoulder so that he was on heavy duty painkillers and had hid himself away in Rachel's room.

“Hey, you sure you don't wanna go home?” Jensen asked, Rachel's older son of about two on his arm. He didn't mean it as suggestive as usual, because Misha was clearly suffering and if it were him, he'd just want to lie in a quiet room and not have 15 potent and shouting men around himself with his girlfriend basking in all the attention and completely ignoring the grisly, tired toddler and baby that bore half her DNA.

Little Emanuel and Quentin loved coming here, but mostly because they liked Jensen and Jared. Emanuel always babbled happily about every new thing his grandmother had gotten him and insisted on leading Jensen away from the party to have them read a book together.

The baby couldn't express himself all that well yet, but whenever Amanda handed the baby to him, he looked at Jensen with wide eyes, completely focused and calm. 

“There's something about you that makes small children love you,” Rachel cackled as Quentin cooed and baby sick exploded all over Jensen because his stomach couldn't hold it anymore just after his little talk with Misha, who'd had come out for a few minutes, looking sickly and pale.

“Oh, what was that, huh? Did your momma feed you too much, lil bugger?”

“Sorry,” Amanda wiped his shirt free of milk vomit, and wanted to take the baby which seemed very unhappy about the change of arms he was to experience, so Jensen took him back without being asked.

“It's cool,” he nodded, swaying around and the baby was content immediately.

“It's like he's magic or something,” Rachel slurred, already having taken too many shots.

“I think it's magic how the little one suddenly appeared from outta nowhere, but that's just me,” Jensen said meaningfully, alluding to the time during which Rachel had been pregnant with Quentin. He and Jared had known about her pregnancy although she did not tell them about it. But there is only so long that you can hide a baby belly, no matter how baggy your clothes are. 

It was Rachel's mother Amanda who finally admitted to them that Emanuel, who they had been introduced to as Rachel's much younger brother, wasn't her own child and that she would take care of the baby that was on the way as well.

“Why? Why do you do that for her?”

“She's my daughter, and she has to study. She can't do that and take care of them.”

Jensen bit his tongue to say he reckoned that Rachel only saw the inside of a classroom if one of her beaus went to his course, but Amanda looked so hopeful about doing the right thing so that her daughter could finish her education and get a good job to help her kids and herself along that he didn't want to break her heart. 

Her unbroken optimism was something that Jensen thought was a little dumb, but he didn't want to be the one to take the last illusions from her. And if he was being honest, he'd hate it if she would one day stop taking care of her daughter's children and they'd have to live with them. He loved the kids, they were amazing even with the misfortune of having the crappiest mother he could imagine and who, in Quentin's case, didn't even know who the father of her child was, but they had a good life at their grandmother's. She didn't mind the sleepless nights and during the day the kids were in the same day care in which she also worked. The arrangement was sound, but Jensen thought it a very real possibility that if it came to that one of these days, he would be the one to not only take Rachel's dog over, but her kids as well and he was not prepared to do that. 

Whenever the kids were here, Jensen was their designated person of interest, doing everything with them, even the gross parts, like being vomited on, or changing dirty diapers.

“Buddy, if you pee on me we're gonna have a problem,” he told Emanuel who just cackled happily a few minutes later on when he had done his business in his diaper and told Jensen he had 'ew' for him.

“Ew ew ew,” the little boy chuckled as Jensen made sure he was completely clean before putting a new diaper on him.

“Aren't you supposed to do that in the toilet already?”

“He usually does,” Amanda said, the baby on her shoulder. “I think it's the excitement that's getting to him.”

“Yeah, no wonder. It's gettin' real loud in there,” he nodded back at the living room where Rachel just screamed at someone and the party had gotten decidedly more rowdy. “How're you gonna put them down? They can't really stay here like it is. They'll never get any rest.”

“I'll just tell them to keep it down from now on,” Amanda said businesslike and when she told the assembled guests to take the volume out of it, she did so with a quiet kind of authority that made them quiet down at once.

“You can have my room,” Jensen told her. chivalrously “I'll just bunk with Jared tonight. It's not ideal, but it'll do.”

“Admit it, you're just glad that the kids kept you away from the party so far,” Amanda said shrewdly, knowing Jensen's hate of loud people, or crowds for that matter.

“Yeah, you're right,” he freely admitted, already hating the prospect of not having an excuse anymore and having to actually attend the party.

He breathed in sharply before opening the door, seeing Jared lean at a shelf and surveying the mayhem, about half of the invited guests quiet and in a stupor of alcohol now that things had gotten calmer, they seemed to realise how wasted they were.

“Want a beer?” Jared offered.

“Nah, not feeling like it,” Jensen shook his head. “You s'pose we gotta get forklifts to get them all outta here?”

“Might be, unless they learn how to use their legs again.”

“Hey, what are you two talking about over here? Come here and join us.”

Jensen breathed in and out again, because that was clearly Misha's voice interrupting their conversation, and what was more, he sounded clearly inebriated. 

“Really, Misha? Alcohol? Are you stupid or something?” All the calm Jensen had found about Misha lately was gone, replaced by righteous anger. 

“Shut up, he's allowed to have fun,” Rachel squeaked at him, making it evident who had insistently pressed a liquor bottle into Misha's hand. 

“This is reckless, and you should know better,” Jensen shook his head and stomped out of the room, preferring the company of the dogs over the stupidity of people, not even bothering to be pleasant company now.

 

Jared came into the room at about 2 after three complaints from various neighbours and after having gently but firmly escorted everyone but Rachel and Misha out the door.

“Didn't you say it was rude to put people out on the street at this hour?” Jensen mumbled, content with Sadie's snout on his knee, Icarus a little white circle between his bowed legs, and Harley at his feet.

“Not if they're annoying as fuck,” Jared shook his head, assessing the mattress and trying to squeeze himself between the array of human and dogs.

Miraculously, it worked, and by 2:30 they were almost asleep, after talking a bit about how shitty their evening had been and that they needed more synonyms for shitty if Rachel didn't pack her bags soon, when there was a quiet knock at the door.

“Hey, Ja- Oh shit, I'm sorry.”

Misha. Looking like death on legs, sweaty and shaking. Every alarm bell Jensen's head had was ringing when his unofficial roommate went on.

“I'm gonna vomit now, just in case you were wondering.”

Jensen found himself breathing out in something that had nearly become a laugh, but then Misha stormed off to the toilet and the following retching sounds sounded painful as hell.

“Damn idiot,” Jensen said directed at Jared, who just stared back until the noise in the bathroom stopped.

Jensen's feet were itching for five minutes during which he heard nothing of Misha. He stared longingly at the pillow and at the clock now nearing three in the morning, but with a dutiful sigh, he got up to check on the dumb shit.

“Misha?” he asked through the bathroom door.

“Yeah?”

“You ok?”

“Not so much. I think I have to go to the hospital.”

“Yeah, tell me something I don't know, dumbass. Come out of there. Let's have a look at you.”

“I'm not presentable.”

“Fuck that. Come here immediately,” Jensen lost his patience. It was the middle of the night for Christ's sake and he'd rather sleep, so he really wasn't game for any more shit.

“Yeah,” Jensen agreed with Misha's first assessment of the situation once he was finally in front of him. “Hospital. Definitely.”

“I don't think I'm up to going by myself.”

“No, you're not,” Jensen agreed again and thought that it was the first time he had agreed on stuff with Misha, ever.

“Will you come with me?”

“Would I still be standing here otherwise?” he rolled his eyes, and then started searching for his jeans and his coat, Misha thankfully hadn't changed for the night yet.

“At least I won't have to dress him,” Jensen mumbled, going back into Jared's room.

“What's happening?”

“Hospital,” he grit his teeth.

“You going with him?”

“Yeah.”

“Way to give a guy the wrong impression, dude.”

“What?” Jensen was thoroughly confused and distracted, his pant leg stuck for some reason and not catching what Jared meant.

“Nothing. Just don't take all night to get him there. You need sleep.”

“Won't,” Jensen quipped as an answer, and meant it. He'd be damned if he'd spend any more minutes than necessary with the stupid son of a bitch.


	6. Chapter 6

Once in the emergency section of the nearest hospital, Jensen was pretty bored, waiting for Misha to get a room because they were gonna keep him in overnight.

Turns out they had to pump his stomach and put him on an IV drip, reset the dose of his pain medication and then he'd be good to go. Nevermind that it was a stupid thing to do in the first place. At least it was a slow night at the ER and Misha had been wheeled away into an examination room immediately upon arrival.

Jensen shuffled around a little, debating the pros and cons of leaving immediately, checking his phone if there was any way he'd be home using public transportation and saw that it was just as likely to reach the moon at this hour than to get home and he could just as well wait until the earliest busses started transporting passengers again, which would be in about one and a half hours.

So he might as well just wait here for a bit. At least it was warm. Even though spring had started, it was still fucking cold outside, so Jensen preferred to sit inside a warm building even if it was a hospital which he hated more than anything. Being in hospital was worse than prison.

“Hello, are you here with Misha Collins?” a nurse came by when Jensen had just found a halfway comfortable position and felt himself nodding off.

“Wha- Uh, yes,” he muttered, shaking himself to focus.

“You can go see him now.”

“Thanks,” Jensen clambered to his feet, trying hard to remember the number of the room the nurse told him and walked down the corridor to find it.

He knocked and opened the door, pretty anxious that it should be the wrong one, because his tired brain was not to be trusted after all, but luckily it was the right one because Misha was inside smiling at him from across, just changing into something more comfortable to sleep in.

“Nice dress, dude,” Jensen snorted about Misha being put in the typical hospital gown in lieu of having brought any pajamas with him.

“Yeah, it's sexy, isn't if?” Misha gave a twirl, holding the open back of the thing closed because laying down with an exhausted expression.

Jensen came closer, taking a real look at the guy and sitting down on the edge of the mattress because his feet really hurt from the lack of rest he was having and he was too lazy to go get a chair.

“So what did they do?”

“They pumped everything out of me,” Misha giggled.

“Are you ok?”

“No, because this drip has pain meds in it and I'm floating, you see? You're in my bed. Finally.”

“Right, you're drugged out,” Jensen quipped and rolled his eyes.

“No, no. I'm fully aware of everything. And stuff,” Misha continued to laugh lightly.

“I think I'm gonna go home now, glad I don't have courses or work today because I'm tired as fuck.”

“Sorry to keep you up so late. Here,” Misha reached out over the edge of the bed, fumbling at his pants. “I wanna give you money for a cab.”

“That's not necessary,” Jensen shook his head.

“Please. I'd feel better knowing you got home ok instead of waiting for a bus for half an hour or longer.”

“Ok, if you insist,” Jensen smiled, actually relieved to get home in ten minutes instead of walking or waiting for ages. “Rest up, buddy,” he clapped Misha's hand, but instead of letting go, Misha held onto him pulled him forward sharply until Jensen crashed face first into him.

Suddenly there were lips pressing against his, soft and perfect, and without thinking Jensen found himself opening up to the insistent pull of Misha's kiss, feeling a slight moan echo in his mouth as the tip of Misha's tongue smoothly licked into his mouth and without knowing why, Jensen pressed back, laying into Misha, pressing his own tongue against him and tangling his fingers in Misha's hair until he felt like his lungs were burning from lack of air.

He parted their mouths, breathing in deeply, picking himself up, only just realising that he had laid square on top of Misha for over a minute and had impulsively done something really stupid.

“What was that?” he asked hoarsely, still feeling those lips on him as if they'd never left his mouth.

“That was me, being tired of being subtle, J. I like you, and that's why I'm over at yours all the time. And by the way you kissed me back I'd say there's something there for you as well,” he laid back, bliss and exhaustion rivalling each other in his expression now as he smiled tiredly and still held Jensen's hand.

“I'm gonna go home,” Jensen blinked a few times, grabbing the money for the cab and fleeing the room with long strides.

“What the hell,” he muttered over and over while going to the taxi stand just outside the hospital, checking his phone for the time. 4 am. He couldn't wake anyone to talk about this now, could he? Jared was sleeping. He couldn't talk about this to him until breakfast the next morning, so he got out his phone and texted a friend of his he hardly saw and who lived in another part of the world at the moment to promote his CD and in whose neck of the woods it was early evening now instead of the middle of the night.

The typing with Steve calmed Jensen's nerves, and when he went through the conversation he saw that there was a previous reply from when he'd written that he'd go to the hospital with the idiot. And the assumption made that Misha had a thing for him because he sure liked to keep him around when the going got tough.

“So he kissed me and told me he likes me.”

“I fucking knew it, man. I think everybody did.”

“I really didn't perceive it until lips assaulted my face.”

“Damn. So whatcha gonna do? Are you gonna let it go, or you gonna talk to him bout it? What about Rachel?”

“I have no idea. Let him deal with it if he wants to say anything. I'm just tired. It was a good kiss though.”

“You fallin for this guy after all?”

Jensen blinked when this text appeared on his screen. Was he or wasn't he? He let Misha kiss him, right? And by his unconscious reaction to it it seemed like there was a levee broken in his head, when he actually kissed him back. Happily and eagerly, with butterflies exploding in his stomach.

“God I hope not,” he typed, and really thought that he didn't, Misha's warmth and satisfied smile when he'd stolen that kiss still imprinted into his retina as clear as day. Gross, not cute at all, Jensen told himself pulling his hair until it stung and when he checked his phone again there was a new message.

“I'll tease you so hard for this, buddy. He's McSexyKisser instead of the other thing you always called him. But it's my duty and all to like anyone you might secretly have had a crush on for ages. He was stealing your food just so you'd talk to him. Kind of douchey but what's a guy s'pposed to do to get your attention, eh?”

Jensen shook his head, too confounded and tired to think about anything other than: Misha kissed me and I kissed him back, Misha kissed me. I kissed back. Misha fucking _kissed_ me.

“I need sleep so badly. Hope Rachel won't have breakfast with us because I need to talk to Ja-rod about this,” he typed out, and got an almost immediate reply.

“Aight, talk to you later. Let me know what happens with McBoyToy.”

“McBoyToy,” Jensen mumbled when he finally got out of the taxi and slouched up the stairs, just falling onto Jared's mattress and closing his eyes. This was future Jensen's problem. Present Jensen just needed some sleep.

 

In the morning, Rachel was off to the hospital as soon as it was light, so Jensen had leisure to talk to Jared about what had happened the previous night.

“Well, I think it was time he made a move. Otherwise you both would've grown old and grey before you thick skulled piece of work realised something needed to happen.”

“You knew about this? And you didn't fucking tell me?”

“Yeah I knew, because Misha told me, ok? He likes you. Like really crazy about ya.”

“But he's with Rachel, he's stupid, he's _Misha_ for fuck's sake.”

Jared shook his head and Jensen had a very ominous feeling now.

“He's not with Rachel, or at least he says so. They're friends. She wants him like crazy but he's not into her, because he's into you.”

Jensen couldn't help it. He snorted, toppling over with sarcastic laughter because of Jared's ridiculous words.

“He's _boning_ her,” Jensen panted out, his laugh still hoarse and by now actually scratching his hurting throat in an uncomfortable way.

“Or so she says,” Jared didn't join in his laughter like he usually would, in fact he seemed stone cold and earnest. “Misha says differently, and given that we know all Rachel does is lie, I'm inclined to believe him on this.”

“But _I_ don't believe a word of this. He can't be like obnoxious asshole all the livelong day and then expect that I think he's Mr. Dreamboat to me or something. Oh my god, can he? I mean is this really why he's been such a pain in my ass?” Jensen felt like he'd missed a step or as if he had just ran face first into a brick wall. Misha could be nice, but whenever he thought that Jensen didn't pay him enough attention, he'd done stuff to get it back. Potentially negative stuff that drove him up the wall. And he'd stayed close even at times when it would've been better for him to go away or rest. He's spent countless nights on the couch whenever Rachel was too pissed to offer him a place on her mattress, and had looked generally tired whenever Jensen had seen him when he did try to sleep in her room. Misha's best sleep ever since he could remember had been those two times when he'd slept in Jensen's bed.

“Damn shit, he likes me,” he stated flatly, knowing for a fact that it was true and feeling like a real bottomless pit opened underneath his feet, meaning to let him fall in any second now.

He was spared of thinking about this for much longer because Amanda and the kids were just getting up and Jared seemed all too happy to drive them back home after breakfast.

 

Jensen was glad to be alone and get ready for a shower, because he really needed some time to find himself again. The knowledge that Misha liked him and had pursued him relentlessly was disturbing, but it also made him feel kind of special. But again, he reminded himself, it was Misha. The guy whom he'd spent 80% of their acquaintance annoyed at, if not outwardly hating or name-calling him.

He wrapped a towel around himself as soon as he was finished showering and wiped the mirror to stare at his reflection, dripping and pouting a little.

In the mirror, he saw the door opening and the very man in question peeking in.

“Released from the hospital?” Jensen asked quietly when Misha just came in, decency be screwed at this point apparently.

“Yeah,” he smiled and took one more step towards Jensen.

He didn't know what on earth possessed him to do it, couldn't even explain what he was planning to do but suddenly he reached out, grabbed Misha by his lapels and planted a big kiss on his mouth.

Misha moaned against him, his hands coming up to card through Jensen's still wet hair and urge him against the sink in his effort to get closer together.

Enticed, Jensen explored Misha's mouth, lapping and circling his tongue while the same stupid butterflies pinged in his stomach constantly, and it got even worse when Misha's hands moved lower on his body, squeezing his hips a little and being all too ready to relieve him off his towel.

Jensen parted their mouths with a sharp intake of breath, wanting to help him get rid of the barrier of wet cloth, his finger tips darting underneath the hem of Misha's shirt when Icarus started barking and ripped them both out of the moment.

“Shit, it's Rachel. She was gonna go shopping but I didn't expect her to be back this early,” Misha mumbled, his hands still on Jensen's hips and his breathing ragged. “We can't go on now. Let me see you tonight, please?” Misha pleaded, rocking Jensen's body against his by pulling him in by his hips, expressing desperation. “I need to see you.”

“I'll let you know,” Jensen looked away from Misha, hoping that would make him get the message to let go because he didn't want to get caught sporting a boner in Misha's arms, wearing nothing but a towel.

He ran into his room as soon as Misha's grip loosened a little and closed the door, panting heavily against it.

Why did he have to be there in the bathroom? Why did he kiss him? Why on earth did he initiate this now and make them both equally guilty of making out with each other? 

He was so screwed. He _wanted_ to be screwed by the guy. He also wanted to _be_ the one to do the screwing of the guy. And he wanted to run away from all of this as quickly as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

“Can I have your shift? Please, I'll do anything,” Jensen talked to Felicia over the phone.

“Since when's that? Since when do you want to work when you've got one of your rare days off?”

“Don't ask, just... will you swap?”

“Nah, I'll ask Melissa though. She doesn't wanna be here on a good day and it seems like she's got one of the bad ones today. So she might. Or you got her number?”

“Neh,” Jensen quipped.

“Right. I'll get back ta ya.”

It only took her five minutes to arrange for Jensen to get the shift he wanted so desperately, giving him time away from Misha and to sort out what the hell he was thinking about doing there. The only thing he'd have to tolerate were Felicia's questions, but since she wasn't naturally sensationalistic in nature, he hoped to have peace after about ten questions.

One: “What's going on, dude?”

Two: “For real? I knew it!”

Three: “So what're ya gonna do?”

Four: “Oh, so you don't know?”, followed closely by five and six: “What does that mean? Are you giving him a shot?”

At which point Jensen lost his patience and answered with a question of his own: “I don't know, ok? I have no idea what I'm doing. This isn't good. I should go home over the weekend.”

“But what if you'd stay? Would you stay to hash out what you're doing with him?” Seven and Eight.

“I don't think there'd be much talking to be honest. The way I was around him tonight and this morning... it's been too long since I had any action, you know?”

“Yeah, probably not since...”

“Yeah, since then,” Jensen quipped, not wanting to open the can of worms that were his last relationship, or the one before that one.

“You think that's what's stopped you from admitting your fancy for the guy for so long? I mean come on, Jensen. Everyone could see that there was something about him gnawing at you. I figure if you and him will really get a groove on, it won't be hate sex what you're gonna be having?”

“I don't think so, no. Not hate,” Jensen breathed out, happy that they must have reached the end of the questions now, but Felicia wasn't all done yet.

“I just want you to be happy, you know that, right? And if he's got the potential to give you some pleasant hours, or weeks, or months... What's stopping you?”

“Nothing but myself. What if it turns out that he's...”

“Mr. Right instead of Mr. Right Now?”

“Yeah. I don't think I'm in any way ready for that.”

“You don't have ta be ready yet. Just enjoy yourself. You're still young, for fuck's sake. No need to ask for the guy's retirement plan to have some fun, right?”

“Ok that was 13 questions now, your time is up,” Jensen said instead of an answer, and his friend got the point and dropped the subject entirely in the flash of a heartbeat.

That's something he loved about their friendship. They knew never to go to far with each other, unlike someone who never respected personal boundaries or someone's bathroom time or... shit, his thoughts had reached that point again.

For the first time ever, Jensen was glad to have to focus on fancy hipster coffee orders instead of his mess of a head.

When the extra shift was done, he checked his phone for messages. Steve had written, his texts mostly filled with the same helpful words that had dominated Felicia's tone as well, but he got distracted from answering them by a text from Jared that he had gone home tonight, which wasn't surprising as it was the weekend and that Rachel had also talked about being gone probably even for longer than the weekend, for some beauty treatment with her sister in law or something. 

Jensen nodded to that. Rachel's brother was actually really nice and if you hadn't known they were related, you'd never have guessed it. 

So Jensen went home, relaxed and fully expecting to be alone and have nothing but quiet time for two days, not answer the door and just be gone from the world to get some sense of self back.

When he opened the door however, he came face to face with someone he really should have expected here. 

“Mish?”

“Mish? Since when do you call me that?” Misha smiled, coming over, his fingers immediately stroking over Jensen's stomach to wrap around his entire frame when he didn't flinch away, and actually found himself relishing the touch.

“Dunno,” Jensen rasped, confusion, arousal, and a tiny hint of anger rivalling in him. “Y'all set me up, right? You're in this with Jared?”

“Yeah,” Misha admitted, his smile a little rueful, and for some reason it made Jensen pucker in excitement, his blood rushing down south, and also tinting his lips a darker shade. He practically felt his pupils dilating through his reaction to Misha's presence and he really found Misha reacting to him as well.

“Let's talk,” Misha smiled, stroking Jensen's back and wanting to turn them towards the living room, but Jensen was pretty single-minded now and all he thought about was that he didn't want to have sex on the buttawful couch, but in his own bed. 

“Uh uh,” he shook his head, pulling Misha along with him into his room. “This is no time for talking,” he rumpled, pulling Misha in by his neck, his finger tips in the short hair at the base of Misha's neck. He knew this what was gonna happen when they met next, and now Jared had made it even easier for Jensen to fall down the rabbit hole.

“You wanna...,” Misha let his words trail off, by the insistent way that Jensen started to undress, only too aware of what he wanted.

“Yeah, I gotta head to the bathroom first though,” Jensen remembered his manners before this got the better of him and remembered that there was a little bit of prep involved for the sort of thing he wanted tonight. 

“Me too, after. I want both...,” Misha alluded to switching and Jensen found himself nodding. At least twice tonight was go then.

“Be right back,” he smiled and wanted to go but Misha's lips stopped him, soft and perfect and way more gingerly than Jensen craved right now.

“Hurry,” Misha gave him a lopsided half smile and another short, gentle kiss before he let him go prep.

By the time they both were ready to go Jensen waited for the awkwardness that had to follow when Misha got back in the room, but he apparently had underestimated how soon Misha's personal space boundaries went up because of how quickly his own always build up again.

If things would have gone after Jensen's ingrained frame of mind, they'd shuffled around awkwardly until they slowly approached each other and things would have fallen into place from there. 

Since it was Misha who was out of the room last though, he nearly crashed back in, strutting over and ripping Jensen into his arms without any room for awkwardness at all as they tongues pressed together once more and Jensen felt the jumping sensation and the feelibg that he leapt off a cliff, he'd usually have to build up to, arise immediately.

After that, it was easy. Fumbling, shedding clothes and moaning they made their way to the bed in a tangle of limbs, Jensen smiling softly at the firm weight above him. It really had been too long since he'd been close to someone.

“You wanna...,” Misha breathed as Jensen opened his legs and pulled him between them.

He lunged at the lube he'd placed on the nightstand, briefly thinking about whether or not lube could go bad, but when he squirted it out it wasn't smelling bad, so he figured it would do. 

He reached down, fingering himself open slowly and with continued pauses because Misha's sucked kisses on his neck made him lose track of everything.

“Let me help?” Misha asked, grinding against him a little, making Jensen's breath hitch when he pressed his leg against his crotch.

“I... yeah, ok,” he tried to relax as Misha smiled down at him, slicking his own fingers up and joining Jensen in playing and podding him open. 

It felt incredibly intimate and Jensen knew why he'd started doing this himself. It was different when taking a dick up there, to having someone prepare him with fingers and looking as if they were positively adoring the gift you gave them by letting them touch you. Jensen blinked while Misha nuzzled him, abandoning his own rim to leave himself completely in Misha's care. He grabbed the other man's biceps though, his whole body riding up at Misha finding the right spot inside him.

“You want it?” Misha panted, rocking along with the thrusting of his fingers inside Jensen.

“Yeah,” he nodded, reaching out to the nightstand again, roughly shoving Misha's face away when he tried to distract him with kisses again to search for the condoms that were gathering dust in the drawer. Misha only chuckled about being denied to give Jensen a hickey and just looked into the same direction as Jensen while he got what they needed. Somehow, it felt even weirder to have their heads tilted the same way, like the butterflies were rising again which had been temporarily gone while fires of lust danced in the pit of Jensen's stomach. He had to stop thinking about this. Pronto.

“I got... one,” he emptied the box that had once contained at least a dozen condoms.

“One is enough for now,” Misha took it and Jensen assumed he'd rip the packet open with his teeth now, like so many douchebags trying to be cool did it, but he opened the packet with deliberate precision, carefully lifting Jensen up a little with his arms wrapped around him, which he appreciated, although it was far too intimate once more. He didn't like lying down and simply taking it without at least a little bit of control. But when Misha slightly bit his lips and moaned out as they made eyecontact: “Put it on me?” Jensen didn't really appreciate that. 

This was far too intimate. Misha's fingers inside him, and now his hands on Misha's dick, pinching the upper part of the condom, rolling it down the hard length while never stopping to stare at Misha's blissed expression as he was touching him?

Yeah, Jensen thought as he laid down again, pulling Misha with him and helping him slick up and breach him. Way too intimate. After that his brain froze as he lost himself in the pleasure of having Misha riding up what first seemed like a light drizzle but slowly turned into a gigantic storm, his libido awakening more and more which each thrust of Misha's cock inside him. 

“Harder,” Jensen panted, meeting Misha's thrusts and pulling him down by the neck to tangle their tongues together, their kiss sloppy and their bodies sweaty as Misha thrust faster, Jensen feeling the firm length pressing into him just right, grinding into the spot that made him see stars, until he shouted out breathy sounds that vaguely reminded him of 'yes' and 'oh'.

“Not gonna last,” Misha panted, the strands of his hair hanging off his forehead sweaty and flipping up whenever he thrust forward. “You're too perfect.”

“Just do it. I'm there, I'm so there,” Jensen's words grew louder towards the end, his hand flying over his cock until his eyes squeezed shut, a rush beginning in his stomach but reaching up all the way up, flooding his brain with pleasure as he came. 

When he opened his eyes, he saw Misha just coming down as well, Jensen so busy with his own orgasm that he hadn't noticed Misha coming as well as he clenched himself together. 

“Hmm,” Misha smiled, kissing Jensen gently. “That was amazing.”

“Yeah,” Jensen found himself agreeing with the guy and told himself he really ought to break that habit pretty damn soon. 

He lay on his back, his mouth dry as he breathed out air through it. After a few minutes, he was a little worried because he still breathed heavy, but when he looked down at his chest, halfway convinced to see himself dying because there was something jamming his lungs, it was only Misha's arm lazily thrown over him that made it hard to breathe. 

“Mish?” he asked, but when he turned his head, he saw that Misha was sleeping soundly, a satisfied smile on his face. 

“No way in hell,” Jensen moved his arm and wanted to scramble away, but Misha mumbled something that was almost unintelligible except for a 'J' sound, his muscles straining around Jensen's torso so much that he had to wake up if he moved more, so he just laid back down, fuming at the sleeping man as he turned towards him to stare daggers into him.

Misha sighed in his sleep, reaching around Jensen even further and pressing him against his chest, Jensen's come sticky inbetween their bodies. 

“Terrific,” Jensen blinked, trying to convince himself that he was completely uncomfortable like this and Misha was just pretending to be asleep to make him as uncomfortable as possible. So he waited for a while with baited breath to catch Misha in the act of a breath that was too deep or too fake to be real sleep, but he only felt himself warm and musing about how it might feel to touch the other guy's cheekbones before he noticed himself nodding off as well. 

He threw an arm around Misha now, congratulating himself on his practical thought because his arms would have been squashed inbetween their bodies otherwise and this way he had elbow room. And he wasn't cuddling Misha at all.


	8. Chapter 8

When Jensen came to, he was too warm. Way too warm. He rolled Misha away with a disgusted little sound at being smothered, but the other man didn't even wake from the rude treatment as Jensen turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling, frowning.

Did he regret it? His ass puckered a little unsure for an answer, and so Jensen just shrugged and grabbed his phone off the night stand.

His first text was to Jared, three little words of affection with an exclamation mark at the end completely enough as a run down of his Friday night.

“Rot in hell!”

Next, he flipped the conversation with Steve open. “So, stuff happened.” He started and then went on to tell him about the way he had been set up and how he was actually starting to get hungry now.

“He'd better get me some grub when he goes out to get more rubbers. Hopefully, he'll forget them altogether.”

“Dude, he's a guy getting laid. Would you forget the condoms if you're sent out to get food?”

“Nah, probs not.”

“Well. Enjoy it, buddy. Ttyl.”

“Yep, you betcha,” Jensen typed out just before Misha sighed and straddled him from the side, moaning a little.

“You up yet?” Jensen said and tried to keep his voice from going all soft and raspy because that wasn't appropriate to the situation and might give Misha the wrong idea.

“No,” Misha moved his leg over him even more, softly stroking over Jensen's chest and settling again.

His eyes opened when there was an audible gurgle of an empty stomach heard.

“Hungry?”

“Yeah, kinda.”

“Anything here?”

“You should know,” Jensen teased, turning his head a little to stare at the guy in his arms. “You know better about what's in the fridge than I do.”

Misha chuckled and sat up, his hair a complete mess of dark tufts and his eyes halfway shut. Jensen couldn't help but admire that he looked like that because of him and what they'd done.

“I'll get something,” Misha rasped low and seductively, almost like the character he played on that ridiculous show of his.

Jensen nodded, strangely aroused but trying as he might to contain his excitement in hopes that Misha would simply forget the pressing matter of them not having any protection anymore. No way in hell was Jensen hitting that without being safe. Misha had been with Rachel for all he knew or was 100% certain of. He might've caught chlamydia or some even worse shit.

He texted with his sister a little while Misha was out but not alluding to what he'd just done, trying very hard not to think this over, but he couldn't stop himself. 'Not so sure' would be the understatement of the year, he thought when he finally got a reply from Jared.

“You're fucking welcome. Screw your brains out. I'm sick of the UST. Have that stopped when I'm back Sunday.”

“Who the hell made you fucking boss?” Jensen muttered under his breath and then decided that he might as well send it to Jared as a text. Their friendship had reached that point.

He managed to see Jared typing an answer, but then the key turned in the front door and Jensen hid under the blankets and turned his screen off because he didn't want Rachel to see him naked and obviously fucked. He heard his door opening and a soft gasp, hoping she'd just go away without saying something but when the mattress shifted next to him he knew he was having so such luck and could be glad she hadn't brandished a kitchen knife first and would probably just try to strangle him here and now when he felt a scratchy kiss on his shoulder, working it's way up to his mouth.

“Hey,” he gasped, relief and something else flooding through him when Misha kissed him hello, his body cooled off by going out so Jensen shivered a little when nimble fingers played over his biceps, working up to stroke his cheek while Misha worked his tongue in his mouth in agonisingly arousing circles.

“Fuck or food?” Misha moaned when Jensen started exploring his body, cupping his erection through jeans that were his own. Asshole even steals clothes now? He frowned, but Misha's face with the same adoring expression as before distracted him from his short flare of anger while he rubbed over the other man's cock.

“Fuck,” he breathed out on pure impulse, realising that Misha was really goddamn beautiful but also had just been hearing just what he wanted to hear. Everyone else would have thought that Jensen was just cursing a little because of the whole situation and not agreeing to do the naked rumba at once, but yeah. It was Misha, and it really wasn't like he _didn't_ agree to fuck.

“Good choice,” he groaned, chucking off the clothes he'd thrown on to go out, pulling up the bag with groceries, pulling out a fucking dispenser box with a mass of condoms and handing one to Jensen.

With shaky fingers, Jensen ripped the packet open and rolled it on. This wasn't taking, it was giving, and he should do a good job, right?

Before he could even get nervous or annoyed at Misha just dumping the bag with groceries back over the edge of the bed to congeal while they were busy, the guy actually presented himself on all fours, hole ready and prepped from earlier.

“Fuck,” Jensen cursed again, not able to stop himself tugging at Misha's rim. The guy shoved his ass in his face, for Christ's sake. A little touching was allowed.

He saw Misha closing his eyes and letting his head hang low, moaning and working his lips as he widened him carefully, enjoying the drag and the heat inside of him.

“Jensen, please,” Misha started to beg after five minutes, but Jensen only chuckled, enjoying his power for another couple of seconds before slicking up finally and thrusting in hard.

Misha groaned out loud, collapsing immediately and Jensen who hadn't expected the sudden movement fell onto him so that his hips smacked against Misha's ass with force and he came to rest on top of him.

“Are you alright?” Jensen asked worriedly while Misha panted into the mattress, hot and perfect around Jensen's cock in his ass.

“I'm amazing. Fuck me like this, please.”

“Filthy,” Jensen chuckled, adjusting a little and more rocking into Misha, feeling those gorgeous cheeks adjust with quivers whenever he moved, while Misha looped his arms around Jensen's own, perched up on the mattress as he thrust forward, overwhelmed by how filthy and intimate this felt.

“Jensen, oh god!” Misha moaned, looking back at him, his mouth agape and slightly slack. Those lips were enticing and Jensen couldn't be held responsible that he moved in when Misha looked so goddamn kissable. Suddenly they were tangling tongue and the intimacy level reached a critical high when Misha panted his orgasm into Jensen's mouth, rubbing himself off on the comforter underneath them while Jensen came inside him.

Jensen moved to give Misha some space before he smothered him when they were done, slipping out but apparently he'd just had sex with a human octopus that clung to him, or Misha had suddenly grown a super power to keep them interlocked and kissing for a whole hour after finishing and Jensen not even minding lying in a wet patch of Misha's come.

“Can we eat now?”

Jensen blinked. When had they stopped kissing? When had he curled up on his side with Misha around him being the big spoon?

He wiggled a bit, trying to get out of the suddenly uncomfortable hug and noticed that his backside stuck to the sheets so he must have been out for a while. During which Misha had not moved to put the groceries away and had probably stared at Jensen the entire time given how he didn't look sleepy at all and had a slightly dopey expression on his face, concentrating on every inch of Jensen's face with a soft smile.

“Yeah,” Jensen cleared his throat to break the moment so effectively that Misha blinked in confusion. “Let's eat.”

 

Neither of them went out of the apartment the rest of the weekend, except to take Oscar for his walks, which took longer than ever because Misha insisted on interrupting with kisses, holding hands, and nuzzling him. Jensen's weak protests stopped after the first round.

They were taking turns at each other whenever they had recovered enough while Jensen tried to shut out every thought about what they were doing, or how Misha looked at him, or how much he himself increasingly started initiating kisses, cuddles and sex.

They didn't really talk, Jensen not wanting to have this weekend's bubble pop by talking about what they should tell Rachel, if she should know at all, and also not willing to address the pressing question whether or not Misha had really only endured her to be closer to him or how far that relationship had actually happened or what he had been doing with her. Let alone what would happen now that they had taken care of their tension and how far they would take this.

By the way Misha was with him it was safe to say he was at least bi, maybe completely gay, or pan or whatever the kids called it these days. He couldn't keep up with orientations shooting out of the woodwork like daisies in the spring. So could he have ever been serious with Rachel or did he secretly always crave a dick up his ass? Jensen shook his head. No thinking about this, you dumbass.

About the only thing he and Misha talked about was that it was best if he left before Jared got back and Jensen could at least change the sheets.

So when Jared was back in town, Jensen was by himself, the washing machine running, he took one look at him and they both knew they didn't even need to address the issue, their texts had said it all and when Jensen saw his best friend again, he had accepted that what he'd done had been necessary before even trying to argue a case against it. They both knew he'd done it for Jensen's own good and now that he had owned up to some chemical attraction making him and Misha shag like bunnies, he knew Jared had been right to give him a nudge into that direction.

They sat on their couch, watching whatever garbage was on TV and were content like that, although there was a gnawing sense of something missing in Jensen's mind. Not surprising. After having a warm body next to him all weekend, of course he was missing... Fuck.

His phone rang, and he flinched. Who the fuck was actually _calling_ him? Normally he'd get a text, or it was his mom.

“Hello?” he answered.

“Hey, it's Misha... I miss you. It's been only a couple of hours and I _miss_ you.”

“Uh huh,” Jensen answered stupidly, not wanting to admit his thought from just now out loud like Misha had done without any reservation at all.

“Can I come over?” he continued when Jensen didn't say more.

“Yes,” Jensen answered and forbid himself to think again as he agreed at once.

Beats being cold after having that baking oven next to me all weekend, he thought. Because nobody wanted to be cold, right?

His heart still dropped a little though when a key turned in the lock and it wasn't Misha, but Rachel coming back. Apparently confrontation mode was go.


	9. Chapter 9

When Misha came back, Jensen didn't expect him to be discreet and he was right. He greeted him much like he'd done Friday, his fingers all over his torso before he was even halfway through the door and pressing close.

Jensen blinked and admired how their bodies slotted together as one but he was mostly nervous about what Rachel would say when she saw them like that. It was an explosion waiting to happen and he wanted no damn part of it.

When they walked through to the living room, Misha was clutching his hand and when they sat down, their thighs were not only brushing but pressed against each other. Rachel stared at them point blank, and Jensen felt uncomfortable at once, but as he was pleased and confused to find, not by Misha's continued touch and proximity.

Rachel looked like she was biting her tongue continuously and then trudged out of the room with heavy steps, coming back in after a minute and announced: “I'm pregnant,” with a used quick pregnancy test in hand.

Jensen felt his stomach drop. What? Since when did she announce her pregnancies like that? The last one she hid until the baby was born but this was... did she... Jensen looked at Misha in horror.

Misha stared back at him, confusion drawn on his brow and not moving from his side.

“Misha?” Rachel asked, wanting a reaction from him, her voice shaky and looking excited.

“Um...,” Misha sorted his thoughts, clutching Jensen's hand while he did, Jensen looking down, then back at Jared who seemed utterly confused by what was happening.

“Aren't you gonna say anything?” Rachel was insistent, ringing her hands.

“I... ehm... Who's the father?” he finally got out.

Jensen's lungs felt about half their size from how long he had held his breath by now, so he reminded himself: In... out. In... out.

“Well...,” Rachel seemed stumped, pointing at Misha and letting out a shaky chuckle.

“You can't even say it, can't you? Because it would be a gross falsehood. I don't know how much you know about the birds and the bees, but there's a tinsy teeny little thing that monumentally impedes me having anything to do with the situation in your belly and you know it.”

“But... but... there was this time when... we did.”

“No, we didn't. You were drunk and you thought we did, but didn't. I have never had sex with you. This baby is not mine.”

“I...” Rachel blushed crimson, and then left without another word, slamming her door and yanking up the volume on some dumb club music track that had no lyrics and just a beat.

Jensen exhaled, again having forgotten to breathe, the elephant was in the room and he knew he had to talk about it now, but boy was that not what he'd expected. Misha had actually told Jared the truth.

“I'm gonna do the dog run,” Jared scrambled to his feet, already calling all three canines and scampered off into the hallway to get the leashes and plastic bags.

“Considerate coward,” Jensen thought and steeled himself to slowly look at Misha. He realised he own hesitancy and with one big tug, he finally looked up and saw the other man already staring at him. Jensen's breath hitched again, words and thoughts not forming. Was it relief he felt? Was he flattered that Misha really had endured Rachel's company just to be in his general proximity? What was happening now that one of the obstacles between them was gone in the blink of an eye?

“She's had that thing in her room forever,” Misha told him know, observing Jensen's reaction to his words carefully. “It's from her last pregnancy. But even if she really was pregnant now, it would have nothing to do with me. Going by her reaction, you can tell that I am not lying about that.”

Jensen nodded, completely numb and cold, but somewhere in his paralysis he realised that Misha knew he wouldn't have believed him even if he'd been completely honest with him and he again felt like a huge asshole and hated himself a little for how mistrusting of people he was.

“So, you're not...” he started but his voice trailed off without actually asking what Misha might not be or had been and the other man seemed to get his meaning at once.

“No,” Misha shook his head, probably guessing that Jensen meant being with Rachel, or having done stuff with her.

“That's good. Real good,” Jensen nodded, still not finding many words. So instead, he just pressed against Misha's fingers with his own and took a conscious effort to lay his head on his shoulder to settle in and watch some more garbage TV.

“So...” Misha's words trailed off, trailing his fingers over the back of Jensen's hand absentmindedly. “Does this mean you're giving me a fair chance now?”

“Haven't I been doing that before?” Jensen turned his head to stare up at Misha, who just gave him a pitying look, never stopping to draw little circles onto his hand.

“I think you let your guard down as much as you could, and I am very interested to see how you're affected now. If you'll open your heart to me in time.”

Jensen gulped, trying and failing to miss the gravity of Misha's feelings showing through in those words. “What if I need a long time?” his voice was scratchy once he finally found it.

“I'll be here,” Misha shrugged against him a little.

“What if I can't?”

“What do you mean?”

“What if I can't open my heart altogether? Because I'm too broken, too afraid of intimacy... too afraid to get burned so I stop noticing you?”

“I can always steal your food to get your attention,” Misha smirked and leaned down, tenderly kissing Jensen as if he was worried if he'd be more driven in his actions, he'd scare him away.

“I wanna go to bed,” Jensen whispered, leaning their foreheads together.

“Are you sure?”

“Ain't sure about a lot of things yet, but I'm sure about that,” he smiled, kissing Misha of his own accord, before getting up with a: “Be right back,” and went to the bathroom to prep.

When he came back out, Rachel's music had died down, but she hadn't re-emerged yet, Jared was probably still out with the dogs and Misha was waiting for him in his room.

He locked the door when he came in, not usually something he'd do, but then again, he also mostly didn't have sex in this room. A habit that was for sure gonna be broken and replaced by a new one as Misha came towards him with an expression of having waited for ages and to be glad not to be jilted in the end.

Jensen swallowed, seeing how much sway he held over someone else's happiness as Misha came up to him, titling his head a little, waiting for Jensen to come out of his comfort zone rather than trampling it like usual which made it far easier to lunge for him and pull him on top of himself.

“Jensen,” Misha whispered reverently as he helped him out of the loose-fitting pants he'd thrown on this afternoon when Misha had left and he'd actually started missing him. There, admitting it was easy when he was right here.

“You sure you want to bottom?”

Jensen rolled his eyes, sass mode activated. “No I prepped because I do _not_ want you to fuck me, asshat,” he chuckled and Misha joined in, even while both were shrugging off their clothes, joint efforts highly efficient after a whole weekend of practising.

“Condom?” Misha asked, his hand already reaching out and Jensen froze in his laughter. Did he want to bareback, yet? The gonorrhoea or worse crap threat was dissolved, but what would it mean if they-

“You don't have to if you don't want to,” Misha interrupted his thoughts and rolled one onto his fully erect cock. “Not yet?” he asked hopefully.

“Yeah,” Jensen drew his legs up, pulling Misha between them. “Later. It's good like this for now.”

Misha nodded, a small shudder as he reached down and Jensen felt those familiar digits inside himself.

“You didn't really prep all that much, did you?”

“No, I wanna feel what you can do. I love it when you finger me.” Jensen's tongue was loosened as things got more and more heated, something that had already caused trouble for him in the past, but he couldn't... wouldn't... fuck, Misha's fingers were driving him nuts. He moaned and rocked onto the intrusion inside himself when Misha fucked into him before he remembered that they needed to be a little more quiet now that they weren't alone here anymore.

“Mish, we gotta be quiet,” he whispered, holding onto Misha's shoulders as he moved inside him.

“I don't think I can, it's too good. Particularly when you draw your legs up like that and rock with me. Fuck, I love it,” Misha thrust and Jensen felt the perfect, filling drag inside him hitting home.

“Then kiss me with your big mouth,” he groaned, his fingers digging into Misha's back and his toes curling.

Misha was too far gone to get a chuckle out, but his eyes still glinted humorously as they liplocked and panted into each other's mouths, Misha's cock inside Jensen causing perfect waves of pleasure for the both of them.

“I'm close,” Jensen whispered, clutching Misha tight, his body out of control, bucking into the thrusts. “Jerk me, Mish. Please put your hands on me.”

Misha shuddered, his thrusts edged by now as he took a hold of Jensen's dick and squeezed the top gently before flying over it, gliding up and down and taking care of Jensen coming long and hard, just breathing and worrying Misha's lips between his teeth because he couldn't reach his own.

He noticed a spasming sensation inside him and pulled Misha down a little more until he lay flat across him, his hips still pumping a little, Jensen's fingers digging into his ass now, loving to feel the motion outside and inside until Misha stopped moving altogether.

“Did I kill you?” Jensen whispered, and going by the muffled grunt in close proximity to his collarbone, he knew he hadn't, but he needed to get something else out while his tongue was loose from sex. “I know I can't give you much right now. But _this_ I can do.”

“You do know you don't have to show me you care by letting me top you, right? You don't have to have sex to get me to notice _you,_ ” Misha indirectly alluded to their earlier conversation.

“I know that,” Jensen glossed over what it meant for him to make himself vulnerable and being penetrated like this. “It's a start though, isn't it?” he entreated.

“Yes,” Misha agreed, but Jensen asked himself if it was just to appease him and Misha was actually thinking he was completely screwed up for wanting acclaim of the fact that he could be topped. Thing was though, it really did mean a lot for Jensen to let Misha come that close, to be inside him, to trust him like that. It cost him a lot and he was immensely grateful not to have been disappointed or hurt by this leap of faith he'd taken.

He wanted to tell Misha about all of this, but something was stuck in his throat that made him unable to articulate any of this, and so they just stared at each other a while in the growing darkness of the room, Misha sometimes raising a hand to brush over Jensen's cheek, giving him a peck now and then and Jensen stroking over Misha's jawline and flitting over his chin from time to time until their eyelids started drooping shut and they went to sleep still facing each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the abnormally long pause, but have two chapters to make up for life being a bitch and kicking me in the butt so badly that I hardly had time for writing lately.


	10. Chapter 10

When Jensen woke up, Misha was still asleep, his lashes almost meeting his cheeks whenever he breathed in and Jensen felt himself watching Misha in the different light of a new day. 

“You're staring at me,” Misha grumbled and leaned forward with a sigh, obviously searching for Jensen's lips to get a good morning kiss and Jensen held his face and directed him into the right direction because the lazy ass wouldn't even open his eyes yet. “You taste so good,” Misha moaned into the kiss and reclined again when he'd gotten what he wanted, a little smile on his face.

Jensen snorted: “You're so full of it. I haven't even brushed my teeth yet, you asshat.”

“So? More you, less toothpaste taste. I'd call that a win,” Misha curled an arm around him and held him in place. 

“You suck,” Jensen chuckled and rolled on top of Misha, kissing him more while Misha giggled when he stroked down his sides. 

“I'm ticklish,” Misha wiggled underneath him. 

“I had not noticed that,” Jensen grinned and tickled Misha for real, and laughed about him trying to keep a straight face and not move but he broke and started laughing loudly, wiggly and wanting to shake Jensen off him, his legs drumming on the mattress. 

“You giving up?”

“Never,” Misha lifted Jensen's shoulders off him and almost managed to get him off, but then Jensen hooked his legs around Misha's hips harder, tying him down and regaining his posture. 

“You giving up now?” 

“I will never yield,” Misha moved quickly, catching Jensen off guard and pressing him into the mattress, decidedly grinding against him now, pressing him down by the shoulders and biting into his bottom lip as he lowered his head to kiss him. “You yield.”

“No,” Jensen grinned, stroking over Misha's back and then moving his hands quickly, crooking his fingers and tickling him again. 

Misha lost focus, which Jensen couldn't count as a win however because the guy toppled over onto him and squashed him with his weight.

“Move, you're heavy,” he panted, leaving Misha's tickle spots alone for now. 

“No. I am right where I want to be. Why would I move?”

“ 'cause I can't breathe,” Jensen gasped, his brain filling with panic at being confined. 

“Breathing is overrated,” Misha had obviously not noticed the mood swing Jensen had had, pressing him down by rolling his pelvis into Jensen's, his full body above him and sticking his tongue into Jensen's panting mouth passionately. 

“You gotta gimme some room to breathe, man. I can't...”

Something in Jensen's voice finally caused Misha to stop pressing down on him and look down with concern, seeing Jensen struggling to breathe and scrunching his eyes closed with a strain on his brow.

“What's the matter?” Misha tilted his head like the character of his stupid show would as he climbed off Jensen and laid down next to him, stroking his chest with concern.

Jensen couldn't talk for a minute, just breathed deeply to calm down again. After about a minute he took up Misha's nimble fingers to press a kiss to them, looking up and turning around to face his lover, linking their hands and pressing them between them. 

“I uh... wasn't real happy in my previous relationship. We did some crazy shit, and he not only liked choking me in bed, but in real life too. I loved the tension while it lasted, and then it just started hurting. And then...”

“You ended it and now have a problem with developing 'tension' with someone new because you're scared you're gonna get burned again?”

“Yeah,” Jensen nodded a little, his hand now softly stroking over the side of Misha's neck that enticed him. 

“But you know that once in a while, you just gotta jump back in the game, right?”

“Why else do you think you're here?” Jensen quipped. “I wanna jump back in with you. But you can't scratch me.”

“I promise I won't. No scratches, cuts or bruises.”

“I trust you,” Jensen nodded and allowed himself to fall, for better or worse because there was just something about this weird dude that captivated him. 

 

Three weeks after Jensen and Misha got together, Rachel moved out. She hadn't been back at their place since the night that it had been revealed that Misha did not consider himself in whatever kind of relationship with her, and after three weeks, the three guys came home to find her room empty. 

“Guess we should look for a new roommate then?” Jared asked and Jensen sighed. 

“Yeah, guess we'd better.”

“Or I could take the room. Get my craft stuff in there plus a couch when I annoy you too much and you kick me out of your bed?” Misha suggested.

“You'd be ok with that?” Jensen asked, knowing that there might be times he'd have to make Misha sleep on the couch when he just wanted to be by himself for once. He liked sharing a bed with Misha, which was a big surprise but now and again he still felt strangled by Misha everywhere. Now that Misha knew Jensen needed some me-time now and again, he gave him a kiss and left him to do his coursework by himself, covering the whole living room in his craft stuff. Jensen had rolled his eyes a little at more glitter and wool, and needles stuck in his socks because Misha wiped everything away into his wicker basket with sewing supplies but was too quick and bits of cloth and also needles flew everywhere. It was almost a no brainer to give Misha Rachel's old room.

As it turned out there wasn't much that Misha needed to be happy. His entire wardrobe fit into Jensen's closet and his craft stuff was the only stuff that needed moving. Jensen had assumed that Misha would just keep his huge, flashy actor apartment but when he'd first been there it had been completely unpretentious and wholly Misha. 

It worked out really well as soon as the three of them were living together and more and more Jensen found himself seeking out Misha when he was in his craft room. 

“Mish,” he whined on their three months anniversary, shimmying out of his jeans on Misha's couch in the craftroom. 

“I'll be with you in a minute,” Misha hammered rivets into a piece of leather, every fall of the hammer annoying Jensen to no end, but not because it was so loud, but it showed him that Misha was still too busy to take care of him. 

“I'll start without you,” Jensen threatened and opened his legs, pulling his snappy black boxer briefs down and started playing with himself. He'd gotten ready and clean, wanting Misha so badly tonight and his boyfriend was being busy nailing something else instead. 

“You wouldn't dare,” Misha said offhandedly, still hammering happily away, his tongue between his teeth.

“Totally would,” Jensen disagreed and when Misha triumphantly held up a belt for him as a three month anniversary present, Jensen was three fingers deep inside himself. 

“You...” Misha was speechless by the visual. 

“Yeah, me,” Jensen smirked and put his foot up on the backrest of the couch, “like what you see?”

“Yes, immensely.”

“You want it?” Jensen teased. 

“Yeah,” Misha nodded, mesmerised by what Jensen did. 

“Then come and get it. I've been waiting for you for ages.”

“It wasn't that long,” Misha disagreed as he started shrugging off his clothes and climbed onto Jensen with a smile. 

“You really wanna disagree with me?” Jensen tugged him forward, loving the hot cloth of Misha's underwear rubbing over his sensitive hole and balls. 

“I might want to,” Misha snorted, thrusting his pelvis against Jensen's middle. 

“But I don't want you to. I want you to do me,” Jensen huffed, hungrily pulling Misha's underwear down, slicking his cock up with the lube he'd used to prepare himself already and sighed as he inserted Misha's length into himself. 

“Eager, aren't you?”

“Shut up and move,” Jensen moaned at being filled but not fucked. 

“You'd like that, wouldn't you?” Misha teased and agonisingly rolled his hips into him. 

“Fuck that,” Jensen growled and pushed Misha off himself harshly, climbing onto him and sitting down on Misha's cock again, loving how he towered above his lover now as he started bouncing inside his lap, taking everything that Misha could give him. 

“You feel so good inside me,” he moaned shamelessly and took up his own cock, Misha underneath him staring up with a reverent expression as Jensen languidly rode them both to orgasm, Misha shooting deep up Jensen's ass, hot come hitting his insides and making Jensen feel incredibly sexy. 

“Wow, baby,” Misha huffed when Jensen laid down on top of him, tangled limbs and come leaking out of him. “I love how comfortable you are taking what you want from me now. It's so hot,” Misha's arms closed around Jensen's body, peppering little kisses to his jawline as he rasped: “I love you.”

Jensen knew this time would come, he knew they'd have to tell each other about their feelings. He'd sometimes pondered about the possibility and had been scared of putting himself out there, but here and now, he'd just greedily taken what he'd wanted. And what he wanted was Misha. So he had no trouble replying: “I love you too, you weirdo.”

“Stop calling me a weirdo,” Misha beamed, reaching out and getting the belt that he had worked on from where it had fallen to the floor in his haste to come to Jensen. “I made this for you. It's not this cowboy look now, don't you think? I like you in cowboy boots and stuff.”

“Riveting,” Jensen chuckled, but really liking Misha's gift. “Maybe I should wear it when I introduce you to my parents.”

Misha's eyes watered over the big step that Jensen was suggesting. “Really?”

“Really,” Jensen nodded and laid his head onto Misha's collarbone, relaxed and sleepy. 

“Uh, J?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“Don't you have a gift for me as well?”

“Dude?” 

“Yeah?”

“Isn't it enough that you've just got sex from me and I plan on introducing you to my folks?”

“No?” Misha asked.

“Alright, shut up, you greedy son of a bitch,” Jensen bit out grumpily, fishing for his pants and fished out tickets for some pop singer's concert which Misha always sang under his breath and which Jensen despised. “Don't get sentimental now,” Jensen frowned at Misha reading the print on the tickets and his eyes filling with even more water. 

“Aww, thank you,” Misha nearly squealed and Jensen huffed out a laugh about the fact that he'd ever though Misha was straight after a sound like this. Good for him either way, because if Misha hadn't chased him as much as he did, neither of them would be as happy as they were right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes The Black Keys are Theory of a Deadman, and sometimes fics are autobiographic, but don't have the same ending in real life.


End file.
